Tutor boy
by JustMe90
Summary: Logan had planned his life from a really young age. He expects that everything would go the way as he planned it to, but will it be like that?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone! I'm new to this fandom, and this is my first attempt to write something for this. I'm not a writer, but I just like to make up stories whenever I'm bored. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Logan just moved to Minnesota with his parents. His father had been offered a job, that he couldn't decline, and so the Mitchells had moved.

Although he didn't like the idea at first, he agreed with it.

Logan is a good guy, who wants to please everyone. So if his father good get a better job in Minnesota he is willing to move without much struggle.

From a very young age, Logan had planned his future. He cares about people, and is a very smart boy. Since kindergarten he's been on top of his class. Especially the beta classes where his piece of cake. Therefore he decided (maybe with a little help of his parents) to become a doctor.

* * *

><p>When he first gets the chance to see what his school is like, he notices from the entrance on that sports are important to the school.<p>

Especially hockey seems to be popular.

When he enters the school, Logan sees the walls are full of banners. Most of them are filled with the school logo. Others are there to support the divers school sport teams.

Logan himself isn't really a sportive guy. He never took the time to try any sport. He's always stuck with his nose in the books, to make his ultimate dream come true: becoming a doctor.

During the first months at his new school, Logan just focused on his schoolwork. He didn't try to socialize with the others.

Simply because of the reason he thought he would have nothing with the others in common.

* * *

><p>To experience what made the others so excited about hockey, Logan had decided that he would attend at the last match before Fall Break.<p>

The first thing Logan notice, is the roughness of the game. He knew hockey wasn't one of the softest sports in the world, but nonetheless it kind of surprised him how much physical contact there was between the teams.

Although all of the guys did wear the obviously needed protection, Logan was surprised that they didn't get seriously hurt.

Suddenly Logan got startled up from his thoughts, when he hears the buzzer followed by the noise from the exuberant crowd around him.

It seems like the game has come to an end, and by looking around he noticed that 'his' team has won. Logan hears the commentator exclaim Kendall Knight, the captain of his school's team, as man of the match.

Logan was glad he did get out of the house that night to watch the match. It was nice to see everyone being so happy to see 'their' team win. It was nice to be part of it, although nobody really seem to notice him. Why would they?

Before he left the ice rink, he quickly glared at the guys celebrating their win on the ice.

Logan recognized some of them, now they didn't skate that fast around the field, as they were in his classes.

The guy who was the center of the attention, Kendall Knight, was one of them. Logan remembered him as someone from his chemistry class.

* * *

><p>Before Logan knew, Fall Break, was over. As his parents went through busy periods at work, Logan had went back to Minnesota to visit his family.<p>

It was nice to see them again after all those months. Previously he saw he grandparents on a regular base. Now it would only be whenever he had a break from school, and he was able to go back.

* * *

><p>After Fall Break, Logan had set his mind on the midterm tests which were coming up in a few weeks.<p>

While visiting his family, he had found some time to make some schedules for the coming period. Logan liked to have everything scheduled, so he doesn't need to worry and to keep sharp.

On his first day back at school Logan had chemistry. Once the class was over, Logan gathered his stuff together so he could put everything in his schoolbag.

When he's ready to walk out of the room, Mr. Walker stops him and asks him to stay a little longer.

Logan walks towards his teacher, and watches his classmates walking out of the room, while looking at him.

When everyone is out of the room he asks: 'Is there something wrong sir?' As he had no idea, why Mr. Walker would let him stay longer.

'No Logan, nothing is wrong,' Mr. Walker answered. 'I just wanted to ask you for a favor.'

'_A favor?' _Logan had thought_. 'What could I possibly do for him?'_

Not sure what to say he said: 'What kind of favor sir?'

'Well I wondered if you would be interested in tutoring some of your fellow classmates,' Mr. Walker answered. He could see that Logan was confused.

'But why should I tutor them?' Logan asked, 'I don't see what I can do, as you're doing a great job.'

'For you I might be talking clear, but as I've heard I'm not talking that clear to everyone,' Mr. Walker explains. 'From previous experiences I know that the manner of explaining is really important in the learning process. It happens to be that I think too hard, for people to understand.'

Logan still didn't really know what he could do. Mr. Walker saw that in his facial expressions.

'I've seen your previous tests and how you answer the questions during class,' Mr. Walker started to explain again. 'I know you've got it in you to make them see it's not as hard as it seems.'

Logan feels flattered. He wasn't really comfortable with it though. _ 'How could he possibly explain something in an easy way?'_

'I'm not sure if I'll be able to make them understand chemistry better,' Logan said, 'but I'll try the best I can. I've to admit that I doesn't have a lot of experience in tutoring. I've only tutored some kids out the neighborhood in my old town. But they were all in lower classes.'

'Don't worry too much Logan,' Mr. Walker tries to comfort his student, 'I'm sure you'll do a great job. Did I already mention that you can use this as an extra on your college application?'

'Well sir, I'll do my best to not let you down.' Logan said. 'When and where do I've to be?'

Mr. Walker looks satisfied with accomplishing his goal. 'I'll schedule a room for you tomorrow for after your classes. I'll let you know where to be by email.'

Logan smiled. 'Okay, I'll be there then tomorrow. Thank you for your trust in me.'

Mr. Walker shook his head and laughed. 'Don't be so insecure Logan, trust in yourself.' And with that been said he walked out of the room, leaving Logan alone.

* * *

><p>Tuesday seemed to go very slowly, but at the same time it was time for his first tutor class before he knew. Logan wondered who would show up, as he wasn't really a popular student. It would surprise him if any of his classmates would know his name, or even would notice if he would be sick at home instead of in class.<p>

When Logan enters the room, nobody has showed up yet. He decided to sit down and start on some homework to do something useful with his time while waiting.

After half an hour still nobody had showed up. '_Ha, I knew nobody would show up, just a waste of my time this.'_

Logan puts his homework back in his schoolbag again, when he hears the door open behind him.

When he turns around he sees a long, blond guy in the door opening. 'I'm sorry for being so late,' the guy apologized.

'_He better could have a good reason to be her so late'_ Logan thought as he hates it when people are late.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? Should I try to make something of this story, or if it's better if I stop?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all I really want to thank you for reading my story. **_**Twlightgirl434, MaddieIsWhatIAm, CrazyLeex, klolo8, MilitaryGirl101, HeyPeople76, Poseidon500 and DaniiLuvsBTR **_**Thank you for your reviews and alerts. I really appreciate it **

'_He better have a good reason to show up this late,' _Logan thought as he hates it when people are late.

The guy stood in the door opening a bit looking a bit uncomfortable. He saw that Logan wasn't looking very happy, and decided he better apologize fast. 'I'm sorry for showing up so late,' he apologized. 'Coach Dante asked me to come by his office, after classes. I couldn't find you in the pause, and I didn't have your phone number to let you know I was running late.'

In an attempt to make Logan forget about this, he said: 'I'm Kendall by the way, Kendall Knight. I don't think we've officially met.'

Logan sighed. 'Kendall Knight, captain of the our star hockey team, of course I know you. Who doesn't. And o_f course hockey is more important than his education.' _Logan thought a bit annoyed, but he decided to not make any problem out of it. He didn't want it to become anymore awkward than it for some reason already was.

'It's okay. Apology accepted.' Logan smiled, to show he meant it. 'But I'll let you know that I don't like it when people are late, so please show up on time in the future.' '_Hmm, that didn't come out really nice, but well who cares.'_ 'As we're doing introductions now, then I better introduce myself as well. My name is Logan, Logan Mitchell, but I guess Mr. Walker has mentioned that already.'

'_Okay, conversation isn't going really smooth,' _Logan thought. Normally he hadn't problem with speaking to people. He was always polite, words come out really easy. Completely the opposite from what was happening now.

Kendall was glad Logan didn't make any problem, cause he really needed his help. When Kendall had talked to Mr. Walker about his grades, he admitted that he didn't understand a word Mr. Walker was saying during class. Mr. Walker came with the idea of a tutor. He said he would ask Logan if he was willing to tutor me and maybe some other students that were interested. Mr. Walker seems to think that maybe when a student explained me some subjects, I would better understand. A student explains things differently than a teacher does. And I had to admit when I heard Logan speak during classes, when he answered questions that were being asked by the teacher, it did already made more sense.

He decided he would make sure that he came on time, or maybe even show up too early the next time they would meet. He looked around, and saw they were alone. 'Ehm, am I the only one that showed up, although I was late?' He asked. 'I expected more people to show up.'

'I think you're the only one indeed,' Logan said. 'Although I think that's a good thing though. I already had my doubts about tutoring, as I've got no experience at all, but for some reason Mr. Walker trusted me with the job.' Just when he said that, he thinks he had better not said that. He shakes his head, immediately hoping that Kendall didn't notice it.

Kendall didn't really know how to respond, so he decided to say nothing about the comment Logan just made. 'Maybe we should go sit down, and see what we can do,' Kendall said instead and he walked to one of the tables in the room to unpack his schoolbag. '_I really hope this is going to work out, and becomes less awkward soon.'_ Kendall thought while he sat down.

Logan was thankful that Kendall tried to move on from all the awkwardness. He walked to the seat next to Kendall and started to unpack his schoolbag as well. When he was settled down he asked: 'So, what subject are you most struggling with?'

Looking a bit ashamed to admit it, but then Kendall answered Logan's question: 'Too be honest with you, which seems to be handy, considering you're going to help me… all subjects are kind of abracadabra to me. Mr. Walker may want to explain everything so well, but I just can't see it. It's doesn't get to me, if you know what I mean.'

'_Hmm, this isn't going to be easy,' _Logan thought. '_Apart from not understanding anything of chemistry, he's a jock. Can't be a good sign, right?' _Logan didn't show he had his doubts. 'Well, in that case I think it's better when I make some kind of all-round test, so I can see what you might understand better then you're thinking right now,' Logan said instead. 'And to have an impression on what we can do.'

Kendall smiled and thought: '_Although we didn't had a start , I'm glad he's willing to take some effort for me.' _Kendall didn't like the idea of taking even more tests, but he knew Logan was right. 'Thank you Logan, I think that's a good idea.'

Logan didn't respond, but was thinking about what questions he could include in the test. Because there was nothing they could do right now, Logan though it would be better if they scheduled a new date. But before he could suggest something he heard Kendall speaking again.

'When do you want me to take the test? I assume it will take some time for you to make it.'

'Yes, I was just thinking about that. This year we've discussed the first 4 chapters of the book. I think I've to take the main points out of it, which won't take much of my time.' Logan said. 'And I'll include some basic questions from last year in it as well, to really get an idea.'

'_Where did I get myself into?' _Logan thought. '_This is going to take a lot of my time.'_

'Okay, but when should we meet again?' Kendall asked, as Logan didn't answered the question he just had asked before.

'Oh, right. You just asked that. Sorry. Ehm, what about Thursday?' Logan suggested. He hadn't much classes on Wednesday, so he would have plenty of time to spend on making the test for Kendall.

Kendall looked a bit doubtful. He did have training on Thursday, but that would be finished around 4pm. 'Ehm, I think that would be okay. I do have training on Thursday's, but they're mostly finished around 4pm. So if you can after 4pm, it's okay for me.'

'I wouldn't have suggested Thursday if I wouldn't be free then. I'll be done with school at 3.30pm, so I only have to wait half an hour.' Logan said. 'And waiting half an hour for you isn't something I've experienced before.'

Kendall looked a bit shocked to Logan. '_I better make sure I'll be right on time Thursday.'_

Logan glanced in Kendall's direction and saw the expression on his face. 'Kidding!' he laughed.

Kendall was relieved, and understood that Logan was trying to light up the sphere.

'Phew! I was thinking you were making it a hard time for me there.' Kendall said.

'I wanted to lighten up the sphere a bit,' Logan explained with a smile on his face. 'Well, but to come back on Thursday. I'll ask Mr. Walker if he can schedule this room for us again.'

Kendall rose from his chair. 'Okay, then I'll see you here again then. I don't think there's anything to do for us now here, right?' And he started to put his chemistry book back in his schoolbag.

'Ehm, no I think we've to wait what you're doing with the test. After that we'll discuss what I can do to help you understand it better.' Logan said and packed his books back in his schoolbag as well.

'Then I'll go home,' Kendall said and he picked up his bag from the table. 'I promised my mom to pick up some groceries before I got home. I'll see you around then.' And Kendall left the room, leaving Logan alone.

**Okay, I know. Nothing really happened, but at least the guys have officially met by now. Now let's wait to see what's going to happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's chapter 3 already. I hope you guys like it. I thought I would be writing about the day of the test, but well… read for yourselves. **

**Thank you CrazyLeex, DaniiLuvsBTR and MissAuthor123 for your reviews and alerts. **

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting in front of his desk in his bedroom. He was scanning through the pages of his chemistry book, in order to see what kind of questions he could include in his test for Kendall. He had decided that he would start with some basics. Like: 'How could you describe an atom?' and more of such questions. Now he had finished the basic part, he had to make some questions of the recently discussed chapters to make the test more complete.<p>

Logan rubbed his neck. He spends so much time behind his desk, it's starting to hurt eventually. It was time to get a little break, so he went downstairs to the kitchen. As he opened the refrigerator to get himself a glass of apple juice, his mom walked in.

* * *

><p>'Hi sweetheart, don't you over work yourself?' She asked a bit concerned when she glanced at the clock while I'm still rubbing my neck. 'I want you to get good grades, but sometimes you just need to know when to stop. A good rest is very important for guys your age.'<p>

'No mom, I won't,' I replied to her. 'I'm busy making a test at the moment for the guy I'm tutoring.'

'Tutoring?' Mrs. Mitchell asked a bit surprised. 'I didn't knew you started to tutor.'

Logan didn't eat dinner that night with his parents, as they were still at work when he got hungry. Normally he told his parents everything that had happened at school, during dinner. He then remembered he hadn't spoken to his parents yet, so of course his mother didn't knew about that yet.

'Yes, Mr. Walker asked me to stay a little longer after class today, as he wanted me to ask something. Well, it turned out that Kendall Knight, you know our hockey captain, needs some tutoring to get his chemistry grades up.' Logan said a bit fast. 'I didn't want to do it at first, as I don't see myself tutoring someone my own age. It's just weird.'

'Why?' Mrs. Mitchell asked. 'You're a smart guy, Logan. You've always helped the kids in our street with their homework, whenever they asked you to. I bet you'll doing a good job.

Logan wasn't so sure about that yet, but thought it was better to drop the subject as he knew his mother would only see the positive side.

'And I bet you can use this as an extra for your college application as well, right?' Mrs. Mitchell asked.

'_Of course! I'm a smart guy, it'll look good on my college application, but how could I possibly learn a jock something.' _Logan thought. ' 'Yes, Mr. Walker said that was possible,' he answered.

'Well and maybe you'll even end up being friends with, what's his name again, Kendall?' Mrs. Mitchell said.

Logan knew it kind of bothered his mom that he didn't had made any friends since they moved to Minnesota. In his old town he hadn't much friends either, not even 1 really close friend. But he wasn't as lonely as he seemed to be know. Logan knew that having friends wouldn't fit in his schedule at the moment. Where should he find the time to hang out with them?

Logan had dreamed from his early childhood to become a doctor. The fact his father was a doctor, may have contributed to this dream. But aside of that, he liked to help people. He also liked the fact that you can make a difference in the world, when you're a doctor.

To make his dream come true, he wanted to focus completely on his schoolwork. If he would be able to get straight A's for all of his subjects, it would be easier to enter a university as good as Harvard. And to accomplish that goal, he was willing to give up any chance of a social life.

* * *

><p>Kendall was chatting with Jo, the girl he has been seeing for quite a while now. He told her about Logan, and that Logan was his new chemistry tutor. Just when he told Jo about him being late, and the fact Logan doesn't like it when people are not on time he remembers he still haven't Logan's phone number.<p>

'_What if training doesn't stop in time, and Coach Dante let us do some more exercises?'_ Kendall thought. '_I still wouldn't be able to let him know.'_

He went to the school site, to see if there was any information about Logan he could use to contact him. After looking for a while he still didn't find anything. '_I guess I'll have to ask him for it in person tomorrow,'_ Kendall thought. '_Or maybe Jo knows how to find such information, I might ask her now.'_

* * *

><p>K-dog: Do you perhaps know where I can find contact information of students on the school site?<p>

JoJo: Ehm, no idea. Never tried to find such information. Where do you need it for?

K-dog: I just remembered while telling you about Logan, that I still doesn't have his number. So incase training takes more time, I still can't text him about getting there later.

JoJo: I'll see if I can find something.

K-dog: Thanks x

JoJo: I think I've found something. What was his last name again?

K-dog: Mitchell.

JoJo: Here it is: L..com

K-dog: Thanks Jo! I'll ask him to send me his number. Xx

JoJo: You're welcome xx

* * *

><p>Logan drunk the last of his apple juice, and went back to his room to finish the test. He was glad the test was almost finished, as he got really tired. As he turned on his computer again, he noticed he had gotten a new email. He refreshed the page, and saw who had send him the email: Kendall Knight.<p>

Logan didn't know what to think about it. Why would send Kendall him an email? They hadn't discussed anything yet, and the test wouldn't be taken before the day after tomorrow. Kendall didn't took the time to fill in a subject, so that wouldn't spill anything of the content either. '_Well, I better open it now then, and see what he wants.'_

* * *

><p>From: Kendall Knight<p>

To: Logan Mitchell

Subject:

Hi Logan,

I got your email from the school server (in case you wondered how I got your address, and although I don't really know you yet, I'm pretty sure that you're wondering yourself right now).

'_He's good,' _Logan thought as he smirks.

But that's not why I write you for. I wanted to ask your phone number, so we can let each other know in case we're running late. To avoid scenes like this afternoon ;-)

I just thought back about the fact I mentioned I didn't have your phone number to let you know I couldn't make it on time this afternoon, but we've never exchanged numbers afterwards.

Anyway, my number is 507-184-473

Just let me know by email, or just send me a text.

Good night,

Kendall

* * *

><p>'<em>That I haven't thought about that,' <em>Logan thought. '_I guess I should send him a text then.'_

Logan took his phone out of his pocket.

Logan looked to the message he just had written, before he send the message to the phone number Kendall had given in his email.

* * *

><p>Kendall was closing his laptop after his chat with Jo. He was pretty tired, so he thought about getting an early night. Just when he was undressing himself, he heard his phone vibrating on his bed.<p>

_You've got 1 new message_

* * *

><p>Hi Kendall, I totally forgot to give you my number. Lucky for us, we've got you to remember that haha. Good night – Logan<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall smiled. '<em>That was fast<em>,' he thought. '_Hopefully he isn't still working at this time of the day on the test. '_ Kendall suddenly felt a bit guilty, although Logan had came up with the idea himself.

* * *

><p>Logan was just about to finish the last question of the test he had prepared for Kendall. It took him more time then he had thought, but it will be worth it. When he was reading the questions for the last time, to see if everything was correctly formulated, Logan felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.<p>

* * *

><p>Hi Logan, thanks for your message. I hope you're not still working on my test at this time of the day. Feel kind of guilty. – Kendall<p>

* * *

><p>Logan just had to smile. Kendall felt guilty about making him work so late for his being. Not that he normally would stop reading or working on schoolwork before this time.<p>

* * *

><p>No, I just finished the last questions. Was looking over them one more time when you texted. Don't feel guilty, normally I'm working on school as well at this time of the day. – Logan<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh no! Why did I have to say that again?' <em>Logan thought immediately after pressing the button to send the text. Not that it really mattered to Logan, but if he was already known at school, then he was probably known as the quiet nerd guy. This wouldn't improve his image, if there already was an image. '_Well, nothing I can do about it.'_

* * *

><p>Kendall heard his phone vibrating again on his nightstand.<p>

'_I guess he's not someone who does like to do half work,' Kendall thought after reading Logan's text. 'And he really likes things to be done on time, so it seems.'_

He decided to not send anything back. He didn't knew what he had to text anyway. He puts the phone down on his nightstand and turns around.

* * *

><p><strong>Just like I said, right? Not really what I planned, but I started to write and then suddenly this was on my screen. I hope you liked i.<strong>

**Ps. I know a phone number normally has 10 numbers, but as this is fictional I only gave it 9 numbers. I wasn't quite sure if I used the phone number right. And about the email address: I made that one up as well. Hopefully it doesn't really excist haha.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for another brand new chapter! Don't really like the start of it myself, but it's getting better later on, although I'm saying this myself haha.**

**Thank you for your reviews, alerts and favorites: katpawsnh, Poseidon500, MandaxoxoLeigh, teobaldi, DaniiLuvsBTR**

* * *

><p>Soon enough it was Thursday. Logan and Kendall wouldn't have any classes together that day, excluding the scheduled tutoring for that afternoon.<p>

As Logan walked through the hallway to get some lunch at the cafeteria, Mr. Walker came out of his classroom. 'Logan? It's good I catch you here. Can I speak to you for a minute?' Mr. Walker asked.

Logan couldn't read out of the man's expressions what he wanted, although he had a pretty good idea what this was about. '_Hm, he's probably checking up on me already, like I already had a chance to do something.' _Logan thought as he followed the man into the chemistry practice room.

When Logan had closed the door behind him, Mr. Walker turned around and sat down on top of the table he was standing for. 'I was wondering how it's going with your tutoring,' the man asked. 'Did everything go well Tuesday?'

Logan looked a bit anxious. 'Well sir, too be honest with you, we didn't really started yet,' Logan slowly started to explain. 'I have no idea how many students were supposed to be coming, but after waiting for half an hour, only Kendall Knight showed up. I've to admit -'

Mr. Walker looked a bit disappointed when Logan told him only 1 person has took the time to show up when help was offered. 'I expected more people to show up, but I'm glad Kendall did,' he said eventually. 'But how do you mean, you haven't started yet? You did meet Tuesday, right?'

'Yes, we did meet Tuesday. But coach Dante had asked Kendall to come by his office to discuss something, which caused Kendall too turn up late.' Logan explained. 'I decided to make a test, which Kendall can make this afternoon, so I can see where he's going wrong, and how I can help him.'

'See, and that's why I asked you for the job Logan!' Mr. Walker said enthusiast. 'I think that was an excellent move from you. And you thought you wouldn't be able to do it?' The last question was obviously rhetorical.

Logan thanked Mr. Walker again for the faith he apparently has in him. At the same time he feels himself a bit uneasy. Logan doesn't really know how to handle compliments, and he had to admit he saw his teacher's faith in him as a compliment.

'Is there anything else sir?' Logan asked.

The conversation took place during the lunch break. As he didn't eat much that morning, he started to get hungry and he hoped he would be able to eat something before his next class.

'No, that's it,' Mr. Walker said. 'You can leave now if you want.'

Logan left the room and went to school cafeteria to see if there was anything left to eat.

* * *

><p>After his last class, Logan went to the classroom where he and Kendall had agreed to meet. Kendall wouldn't be there yet, as he was still in training with his hockey team.<p>

His math teacher had given the class some homework for the weekend. As he had to wait for Kendall anyway, Logan decided to start on it already. He pulled out his math book, a notebook and a pencil out of his schoolbag.

They were working on algebra at the moment. The level of the sums he was working on now wasn't really challenging for Logan, so he expected to finish the exercises before Kendall would turn up.

* * *

><p>Kendall was pleasantly surprised when coach Dante let them go early. Tomorrow they will have a (semi-) important match against the current number 1 in the competition. His own team was currently standing at the 5th position in the league with 14 teams.<p>

Too not tire the team out, coach Dante had only giving them some simple exercises to do, and even shortened the training.

Kendall couldn't say he wasn't happy about that. This time he knew for sure he wouldn't be running late for his 1st real tutoring session.

He showered as fast as he could, and quickly took his clothes back on. He didn't bother to do his hair, instead he pulled a beanie out of his bag. He placed it on his head, so most of his hair would be covered. After he glanced at his reflection in the mirror, he took his bag from the bench, ready to go to meet up with Logan.

'Hey buddy, why such a hurry?' Kendall heard a familiar voice saying. He turned around and saw it was James, as he already had guessed.

From kindergarten Kendall had 2 best friends: James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. The three of them were always together. One of the many things that bonded the guys was hockey. Although it still surprised Kendall that James played the sport himself.

James was a guy that lived for his looks. His face and his hair are sacred to him. Kendall would swear that he hasn't seen James without his 'lucky' comb since the moment they started to notice girls.

Then there was his other best friend, Carlos Garcia. If there's one thing Carlos never fails in, it would probably be making you laugh. He loves to play hockey, and always wears his helmet. When you would ask him why he always wears a helmet, he would only say: 'So I'm ready to go.' It's a bit of a weird thing, but Kendall still loved the guy.

'Yeah, actually I am in a hurry,' Kendall answered to James' question. He glanced at the clock that was hanging above the door in the locker-room. _3.40pm._ 'I'm having tutoring today. I told you about that right?' He looked at James who was busy making sure that each strand of his brown hair looked perfect, while using his lucky comb.

'Ehm, can't remember you've said that,' James said a bit indifferent. He walked to his bag and pulled out a tube of Cuda hair gel.

'Do you even listen to what I'm saying?' Kendall asked a bit annoyed. He was sure he mentioned it during the lunch break to both Carlos and James. But as he didn't want to get into a discussion with James, he dropped the subject. He simply didn't have the time to get into a discussion with James, who always wanted to be right.

'Well, anyway, I'm going now. I'm supposed to meet Logan in a few minutes,' Logan said. 'See you tomorrow!' And before James could have opened his mouth, Kendall was gone.

* * *

><p>Logan looked at his watch. <em>3.50pm. <em>He had already done more than half of his math homework. He even expected it to get it finished before Kendall would show up.

As he had been busy working on the test, he had postponed some of his own homework. Which he needed to catch up on over the weekend, but the more he could get done now, the more free time he would have in the weekend.

While working on the last few sums, he heard the door of the classroom open. He looked up from his math, and saw Kendall coming into the room.

It seems like he hurried himself to get here on time, given his red cheeks and the wet hair that was sticking out from under the beanie he was wearing.

'Hi!' Logan heard Kendall saying. He sounded a bit breathless, which confirms Logan's earlier suspect that Kendall had hurried to get in here on time.

'3.53pm! I'm glad coach Dante let us go earlier, otherwise I think- eh- know for sure I would be too late again,' Kendall said while he laughed.

'Haha, lucky you,' Logan said and he smiled. '_He probably desperately needs my help.'_ Logan thought.

Logan chuckles when Kendall walked towards his table in a clumsy way and sat down next to him.

Kendall noticed Logan's chuckling. 'What?' he asked confused and looks Logan in the eyes.

'N-no, nothing,' Logan said. 'I'm glad you're here on time, but maybe it's better if we agree upon another day to meet, instead of a day when you're having training. Then you don't have to rush so much.'

'Maybe you're right,' Kendall answers. He was still wondering why Logan chuckled when he had walked over to their table, but he knew he wasn't going to get an answer from Logan, and so he decided to drop it.

'I've got training on Monday and Thursday, and Friday as you know is match day. So that leaves Tuesday and Wednesday for me.' Kendall answered'to Logan's question.

Logan quickly thought about a solution. 'Well, if you're willing to spend both days on tutoring, I might have an idea,' Logan said. He looked at Kendall as he waited for a response.

'_Hmm, I hoped on just 1 day of tutoring,' _Kendall thought. 'Of course, everything to bump of my grades,' he said hopefully convincing enough.

'Good,' Logan said and he started to explain what he just had been thinking of. 'On Tuesday we've the theoretical class of Mr. Walker, right? So what if we study together after our classes, and only focus on the material we've discussed that day. On Wednesday's we can focus on subjects we've discussed in previous classes. We can use the outcome of the test as a basis.'

Kendall was surprised that Logan had come up with this plan so fast. It seemed to be a good plan, that would work very efficient.

'You just worked this plan out, like in 2 seconds?' Kendal said while shaking his head unbelievably. 'I'm all for it.'

Although Kendall really thinks this plan was a good idea, he thought at the same time about the effect it would have on his relationship with Jo. Their time together would decrease, but he was sure Jo would understand the situation.

'Okay, then we'll schedule the next meetings only on Tuesdays and Wednesdays from now on,' Logan concluded. 'But now, I think it's time for you to take the test.'

* * *

><p>Logan took his schoolbag from the floor and laid it on the table in front of him, so he could better see what was in there. He took the binder out of his bag, and flipped through the contents until he had found what he was looking for. Logan opened the binder and took the test out of before handing it over to Kendall.<p>

When Logan handed over the test to Kendall, Kendall slowly started to tense up. He didn't want to come across as dumb, but is was certain that that exactly was going to happen. '_Please don't let me prove the bias about jocks being dumb to be true.' _Kendall thought.

'Take your time, and we'll see afterwards what questions you can and can't answer,' Logan said in an attempt to let him feel more relaxed. 'Don't worry about it. It's not a real test remember, just something we can use as a basis for later on.'

Kendall smiled at Logan, appreciating the gesture, but he didn't said anything. Instead he took a pencil out of his schoolbag , took a deep breath and started with the test.

* * *

><p>The first couple of questions turned out to be not so hard, just some simple concepts that needed to be explained. After those questions it became more difficult. He didn't need to explain a few concepts, but he needed visualize these concepts and use them to find the answer.<p>

Logan had finished his math in the meantime. When he glance at Kendall, he saw that he really was doing his best, but it looked hopeless as well.

'How is it going?' Logan asked. 'Just relax, and if you don't understand the question just skip it.'

'Let's say it like this: if this would be a real test from Mr. Walker, he better can buy himself a new red pencil already.' Kendall replied with still a worried face.

Logan bents towards Kendall, too see how far he was on his test. He seemed to be almost finished.

There wouldn't be enough time to get some of his other homework done, so he decided to just read some in his medical book. Logan puts his math back in his schoolbag, and grab his medical book out of it.

* * *

><p>After 15 more minutes, Kendall finished the test.<p>

'Done!' Kendall said and he threw his pencil on the table. 'I seriously screwed up on it.'

'Don't be so hard on yourself, Kendal.' Logan said in an attempt to make the blond guy feel better. 'I'm sure it's not that bad, and even if it turns out to be as bad as you think it is, then we'll figure out how to make you understand the wonderful world of chemistry.'

'Seriously man?' Kendall said as he laughed about what Logan just had said. 'the wonderful world of chemistry?'

Logan laughed with him. 'Well, at least I reached my goal, I just upon myself.' He said. 'And before you're going to ask me what my goal was: well, just to make you laugh. Although I went for the smile. Don't think about the test anymore, I'll do that for you.'

Kendall smiled. '_I never would have expected him to be so kind.' _

'But it's getting late again,' Logan said. 'We better should get going.' He put all of his stuff back in his schoolbag and stood up from the chair he had been sitting on for the last couple of hours.

'Yeah, let's go,' Kendall said and followed Logan's example. 'Thank you for the time and patience you put in me.'

'You're welcome,' Logan replies and gave Kendall another one of his smiles. 'I'll see you tomorrow at chemistry.' And with that being said he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Phew! I already started on this chapter yesterday, but I totally had no inspiration. Or I couldn't focus or something. Tonight was totally different. I started to write, and bam! I finished another chapter. And I've to say, I'm really happy with it.**

**Thank you for your reviews and alerts: CrazyLeex, guardgurl123, Leah, JennyHart, DaniiLuvsBTR and Poseidon500**. **I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

><p>Logan took his binder out of his schoolbag, to quickly scan the test Kendall just had made. Last night he had made the test himself, so he would have the correct answers, but those answers were on his computer, while he was still in the bus on his way back home.<p>

The first couple of questions deliberately were kept easy. It were just some basic terms, as acid, base, anion, cation and a couple of more of these, that needed to be explained.

When Kendall knew the exact meaning of these terms, the rest of the questions, and thereby the rest of chemistry, would become a lot easier to understand.

The bus suddenly stopped. Logan looked up and saw a few people getting in and out the bus. When he looked out of the window he realized, there were only 2 stops before he needed to get out.

Logan puts his binder back in his schoolbag, as it was only a matter of seconds before the bus would arrive at his stop. He took his bag from the seat next to him, and walked already to the exit.

* * *

><p>Kendall parked his car in the driveway and walked towards the front door. Once inside he followed his nose and found his mom, Jennifer Knight, and his sister, Katie, in the kitchen. Mrs. Knight was busy preparing dinner for the three of them.<p>

'Hi sweetheart,' Mrs. Knight says when she hears he son coming into the kitchen. 'How was your day?'

'Hi mom,' Kendall says as he walks towards his mother and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. 'The usual. Training was shortened though, cause of tomorrow's match. Coach Dante wants everyone to be fit, can't say I was unhappy with it. And after training I met Logan again for tutoring.'

'You look awfully tired,' Mrs. Knight says. 'How did it go with the tutoring? Do you get along with – eh, Logan was his name?'

'I feel awfully tired as well, not going to make it late tonight. I want to be in shape for tomorrow night.' Kendall says as a respond on his mothers first comment. He took a small spoonful from the pan and tasted the dish. 'It needs a little more salt, mom,' he says.

Mrs. Knight took a spoonful herself, and tasted a bit just like her son. 'You're right,' and added a pinch of salt. 'But you didn't answer my question, sweetheart.'

Kendall kind of hoped that his mother would forget about the question, but there was no such luck. 'Too be honest, it didn't go well at all. Logan had prepared some sort of test for me. I believe he can use it to find out where it goes wrong and how he can help me. And about Logan, well I think he's a nice guy. Don't really know him yet.'

Mrs. Knight gave her son a comforting smile. 'I'm sure it'll be alright, you go up and refresh yourself now,' she says. 'Katie, will you set the table? Dinner is almost ready.'

'Yes, mom,' both siblings say at the same time, and Kendall goes to his room to make himself ready for dinner.

* * *

><p>'Today, we're going to see whether the theory is right or not.' Mr. Walker started his lesson. 'A while ago we've discussed the chapter about acids and bases, do you remember? What I want you to do now is to take another look at the pages about acidity and basicity. When you've done that, just wait for a moment, before I'll explain what we're going to do today and with who you'll do the assignment. You're going to work in pairs.'<p>

'Are we allowed to decide for ourselves with who we want to work with?' Logan heard one of the girls in his class asking.

'No, you're not. I've already classified the pairs, and you're going to stick with those pairs until Christmas,' Mr. Walker says. 'I'll announce the pairs after you've done the reading, so if there are no more questions for now, I suggest you start the reading.'

Logan had read the chapter already a couple of times, and knew exactly what it was about. Plus he had scanned the pages while making the test for Kendall, so he only pretended to read. '_If Mr. Walker has made the pairs already, then it won't surprise me if I'll get paired up with Kendall,'_ Logan thought.

Kendall tried to focus on the reading, but he got distracted by the sounds from his surroundings. His fellow classmates seem to think this was the perfect moment to get each other informed about all the new ins and outs. They tried to keep the noise down, but when half the class is whispering to each other, you better speak up normally to each other.

Normally it wouldn't bother him so much, but now he's really trying to take some effort in this class, Kendall thinks otherwise. It helps that Carlos and James don't have chemistry in the same class as he has. They would form too much distraction.

When Kendall really couldn't focus on the book anymore, his mind went elsewhere. '_I hope I'm going to be paired up with Logan. He might be able to help me even during classes' _Kendall thought. '_At least he knows what we're dealing with, once we start with the practical stuff.' _ Kendall looks around, and most of his fellow classmates were already done with the reading, or didn't even take the effort to do so. '_Yeah, I think I'm going to be best of with Logan.' Kendall smirks._

'As you're all have started to talk, I assume you've finished the reading,' Mr. Walker started again, knowing that most of them probably still wouldn't have a clue what they had to do later on.

'Acidity and basicity can be recognized by taste. That's not what we're going to do today. What we're going to do is using colored substances.' Mr. Walker says. 'You've all read the chapter a few minutes ago, so who can tell me what we call those colored substances?'

Only a few students raised their hands. Mr. Walker looked around the room and says: 'Yes, Mr. Mitchell?'

'The colored substances are called indicators,' Logan answered.

'That's correct,' Mr. Walker says and smiles. 'What we're going to do today is, we use different kind of indicators to see if any of these products are either acidic or basic.' Mr. Walker points at the 5 beakers standing in front of him on his desk. On each beaker was written what the content was: vinegar, milk, lemon juice, household ammonia and tab water.

'I'll give you all a stencil, with the precise assignment, and what I expect to see from you,' Mr. Walker continued. 'But first I'll let you know with who you're going to work.

Mr. Walker took a paper of his desk and started to read it out loud. Ms. Clark and Ms. Darcy. Mr. Knight and Mr. Mitchell. Mr. Fort and Ms. Simmons'

Kendall looked pleased. He was happy that Mr. Walker had paired him up with Logan.

Logan wasn't so sure if he had to be happy with this pairing. He knew it would cost him more time now, as he probably needed to explain everything a couple of times before Kendall understood what they were dealing with. On the other hand, he wanted to help Kendall, and by working with him on this assignment would help a lot.

Logan sought eye contact with Kendall, and when he had found it, he smiled. Just to let him know, they would do a good job.

In the meantime Mr. Walker had shared the stencils he had promised earlier. Kendall took the stencil from his table, and started to read the assignment.

The things they had to do in practice, didn't seem to be so hard. '_Oh, just mixing a bit indicator with one of those samples, checking which color appears and done.' _Kendall thought. But when he read the rest of the text he started to look a bit panicked.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kendall startled from his thoughts, and shivered. He looks up to see who's hand it was, laying on his shoulder.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,' Logan apologized. While reading the stencil, he had glanced over at Kendall and had seen a panicked face. He had decided to reassure him, but his attempt seem to have the opposite effect. 'I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked a bit panicked.'

'L-logan! No, you didn't scare me,' Kendall says. 'I was just deep in my thoughts, and didn't hear or see you coming, that's all.' He smiles at Logan. 'But you were right though, I did panicked a bit. I mean have you seen the assignment?'

Logan gives Kendall a comforting smile. 'Yes, I've seen it,' Logan says. 'What part of it that made to you panic?' he asks.

'Well at first I thought this was going to be a piece of cake. Mixing those indicators with the samples, checking which color appears and make a conclusion of that,' Kendall started to explain. 'But then I saw we needed to make a report about indicators, and explain what they exactly do, and I really have no idea. I mean I did try to read the chapter earlier, but with all the noise I couldn't focus. And now I still don't know what I'm dealing with. I feel so stupid some times, and I'll let you down on this assignment.'

Kendall stopped talking. '_What am I doing? Stop rambling!' _he thought.

Logan had taken the place next to Kendall, while listening to what Kendall was saying. He couldn't stop wondering how the confident, born leader, turned out in a scared boy.

Logan took Kendall's hand and squeezed it gently. Almost immediately the cheeks of the blond boy started to get red. 'Stop worrying so much, Kendall. You're driving yourself crazy, and by panicking you won't make it better for yourself.' Logan started to comfort Kendall. 'I'll do everything I can to help you.'

'T-thank you, Logan,' Kendall says and gives him a smile. He looks down at his hand, which still was covered with Logan's hand.

Logan followed Kendall's eyes, and then noticed his hand was still on top of Kendall's hand.

'Sorry,' Logan apologized, and quickly he withdrew his hand.

Both boys were glad when Mr. Walker asked for the attention again. 'Well you just have talked to your partners. You've got 3 weeks for this assignment, before you hand in 1 report per pair. Next week you'll have the chance to do the practical side of the assignment, in the room again. The week after, you can work on your report. I'll schedule this hour in a computer room. That's it for this week. I wish you all a very good weekend.'

Everyone got up from their seat, and made themselves ready to leave. For both Logan and Kendall this was the last class of the day, and therefore they were ready to go home.

'Well, I'll take a look at your test this weekend, and come up with a plan considering the tutoring,' Logan says to fill the silence.

'Thank you,' Kendall responds. 'I really appreciate the effort you're doing for me.' He avoids Logan's eyes, and focus himself on packing his schoolbag.

'So, big game coming up tonight, so I've heard?' Logan says. 'Good luck tonight!'

Kendall's face lights up. 'Yes thank you, we're playing against the current number 1 tonight. If we want to maintain the connection with the top, we've to win tonight.' Kendall explains. All of a sudden he seems a whole lot more comfortable and confident again.

'Nice! Well, good luck then,' Logan says again. He has really no clue about hockey, so he doesn't know what to say. He glances at his watch. 'Oh, I've to hurry. See you next week. Have a good weekend!'

'Thanks, ditto!' Kendall responds and then Logan leaves the room quickly, leaving Kendall behind.

* * *

><p><strong>And did you like this chapter as much as I did? I'm going asleep happily, knowing my favorite footballteam (soccer for the Americans) just have won the 1st one out of the 3 prizes they can win in our country. Feel free to leave a review, and let me now what you're thinking so far.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you're going to read the next chapter, I want to apologize. I'm a real sport addict. I watch all kinds of sports, but ice hockey isn't one of them. It's a very minor sport here in the Netherlands. I kept the game as short as possible in the story, but I did want to mention it. I hope that it makes sense, and I don't talk rubbish. **

**Btw, it's pretty weird to write something down on paper about ice hockey, while sitting in the garden with a temperature over 25C. Yes, it's finally summer here, and it'll last 3 days or something. Oh, I love my country! **

**I really appreciate all the reviews, alerts and favorites :-) So thank you: CrazyLeex, klolo8, vegasnerd, saratastic, DaniiLuvsBTR, Poseidon500, Destiel2277, Rosie Jones and ishop67.**

**But now I'll shut up, so you can read chapter 6 of Tutor boy.**

* * *

><p>'Kendall! What's wrong with you tonight?' Coach Dante shouted at him. The match was still in its 1st period, and Kendall already got a penalty. He couldn't focus, and expressed his frustration by playing more aggressively than normal. And Kendall was lucky the referee didn't gave him earlier in the match already a penalty, or even a heavier penalty.<p>

'I-I don't know coach,' Kendall stammered. He was not in the mood to justify himself in front of the coach. 'I..'

Before he could finish his sentence Coach Dante cut him off. 'You know what? I don't care what's going on in your head! I want you to man up, and do what you're supposed to do!' Coach shouted. 'We need to win this match, and you know that better than anyone here. So come on! And FOCUS!'

Kendall was glad his 2-minute penalty was finally over, and that he was allowed to go back in the field. It may have been only 2 minutes, but for him it seems to be like an eternity. Before stepping on the eyes again, he promised himself to stay focused for the rest of the match. And it paid off.

By the time the buzzer went off, as a signal the match was over, all Kendall's teammates came up to him. Before he knew he was lying on the ice, with all of his teammates jumping on him. They had won the match, although there was only a minor difference in score.

'Guys! Guys! GUYS!' Kendall shouted while he tried to get the group of guys off him. 'I know you're happy we've won the match, I mean you've no idea how happy I am myself, but I've to admit this is pretty uncomfortable.' It didn't help.

'Come on everyone, get off each other,' Coach Dante commands. 'Before any on you, got injured.' Kendall was glad the weight of his chest became less and less, and he was able to breathe in a normally way again.

'Thank you guys!' Kendall says when everyone finally got off him and were standing on their skates again. Coach Dante offered him a hand, so he could stand on his skates again. 'Thanks coach!'

'Well played Kendall,' Coach says when Kendall was standing on his skates again. 'I'm glad you've found your focus back in time.' He patted Kendall's shoulder and walked towards the locker room.

Kendall watched how his coach walked away, until he felt the hands of his 2 best friends on his shoulders. He turns around and to see both of his friends standing with big grins on their faces behind him.

'Well played, Carlos!' Kendall says with a huge grin on his face. 'You really have saved us more than once this match.' He petted his friend on his helmet, that was still stuck on his head.

'Don't exaggerate,' Carlos says. 'Plus without your amazing scoring ability, we wouldn't be standing here ce-le-bra-ting!'

James and Kendall started to laugh when Carlos started his little victory dance in front of them. The laughter got even louder when Carlos fell. Lucky for him, he was still wearing his helmet. Doing your victory dance on skates is something you could better not do.

Kendall and James helped their friend back on his skates. 'Come on, let's go to the locker room. I bet coach Dante has something to say,' Kendall says and he skates away from his friends.

'You're right,' James says and he follows his friend. 'But Kendall? What was going on in the 1st period man? You seemed so unfocussed. So not like you.'

Kendall stops skating to climb over the railing. He turns his head and says: 'Hmm, nothing. Couldn't find my focus indeed, don't know why though.' He climbs over the railing and pulls his skates off, before he walks to the locker room.

James looked at his friend. 'Okay, well I'm glad you've found your focus back in time though,' James says. Kendall avoids to look at James, which worries James. It wasn't like Kendall to avoid someone's eyes. Kendall always looks people straight into the eyes, when he was talking to someone. Something seems to be wrong, but James knew that Kendall wouldn't tell what it was right now. 'And Kendall?'

'Yes?' Kendall says and turns his head to face James.

'You know you can tell me everything, right?' James says and he walks away towards the locker room.

'Yes, I know,' Kendall replies silently and he follows his friends to the locker room.

'And there he is! Man of the match!' Coach Dante says. The whole team starts to cheer and congratulate him on the win.

'_Like I'm the only one in the field?'_ Kendall thinks, but nonetheless he plays the game along. 'Yes here I am!' Kendall says with a huge grin on his face. 'But remember everyone, we've won this match, but we're not there yet. If we want to get that promotion we've to end up on the 1st place, or 2nd/3rd for the play-offs. We've still got a bumpy road to go!'

'Come on Kendall, you should be the one in the party mood at the moment,' Coach Dante says. 'And I'm supposed to be the one to keep you guys with both feet on the ground. Not the other way around. But I won't do that tonight though, cause you all did an excellent job as a team, so let it go for tonight!'

The team gets really loud again and Kendall hears them talk about an after party at Tyler's house once they're all back in town.

'So are you coming to Tyler's later?' Carlos asks while doing another version of his victory dance, this time to show he's in a party mood.

'Sorry guys, I think I'll go straight home once we're back. I don't want to ruin your party, and somehow I'm not really in the mood,' Kendall replies. 'But promise me you're going to have fun for me as well.'

James is looks suspiciously at Kendall. It's nothing like Kendall to skip a party.

'Okay, if that's what you want,' James says instead of asking Kendall further about what's going on with him. 'But you don't know what you're going to miss.'

Once they're all the bus, Kendall puts his earplugs in and listens to his music with his eyes closed until they're home.

It doesn't take long before Kendall falls asleep, while Jimi Hendrix' Love or confusion is playing on his iPod.

_Would I be truthful, yeah, in,  
>Choosing' you as the one for me?<br>Is this love baby,  
>Or is it just confusion?<em>

* * *

><p>Logan was watching a documentary with his parents. For once they were actually home, and wanted to have some quality time as a family. It's not a Friday like every other teen his age would like to do, but he was glad his parents were home. And apart from that, the documentary was quite interesting.<p>

Half way the documentary Logan was just staring at the television screen. He had no idea what he had been watching, when Mrs. Mitchell paused the old video and he got startled from his trance.

'Everything alright, sweetheart?' Mrs. Mitchell asked concerned. 'You don't look very well.'

'Thanks mom,' Logan answered. 'I think I'm just a bit tired. It had been a busy week, and I've been later in bed then usual as I also had to do some things for the tutoring.'

'I told you to watch out for yourself, didn't I?'Mrs. Mitchell says. 'You have to think about your health.'

'I do, mom.' Logan says. 'We just had a lot of homework this past week, and then I gave myself some extra work to help Kendall out. Next week will be easier, I promise.' Logan gave his mom a weak smile. 'But I think it's better if I just go to bed now.'

'Shall we watch the rest of the documentary tomorrow then?' Mr. Mitchell asks.

'No, you two can continue to watch it if you want. I haven't paid much attention anyway, so I'll watch it someday from the beginning again.' Logan answers to his father's question and he stood up from the couch.

He walked to his mom and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 'Good night.'

'Good night, Logan,' Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell say while Logan leaves the living room and went upstair.

Once Logan was in his room he turned his computer on. While he waited for it to be ready to use, he changed into some comfortable jogging pants and a T-shirt combination and brushed his teeth.

After Logan has brushed his teeth, he logged in on IM. Not that anybody would be online on their Friday night, or he even had someone to speak to, but it's just the fastest way to see if you've got any new emails. After a couple of seconds he saw there were no new messages for him.

Logan stretched and yawns. '_Maybe I should check Kendall's answers now the computer is still on,'_ he thinks.

He opens the file with the answers he had saved a couple of nights ago and then walks to his schoolbag to get his binder.

When Logan is grabbing in his bag for the binder he hears the sound of an incoming IM message. A smile appears around Logan's mouth. He hasn't spoken to Luke and Iris for a couple of weeks now. If there were two people he would see as his friends, then it would be Luke and Iris.

When he walks towards his computer to see which of them has sent him the message, he sees that he was wrong. It was neither of them.

* * *

><p>Kendall parked his car in the driveway and opens the door. Before he can come out of the car, Katie comes running to him: 'And did you win the match?'<p>

'Hey baby sis!' Kendall says with a smile on his face. 'Actually we did!'

Kendall got out of the car and Katie hugs him. 'That's great news, big bro!' Kendall gives his little sister a big hug back.

'Congratulations, sweetheart' Kendall hears his mom saying before she as well gives him a hug. 'But don't get me wrong now. I love the fact you came straight home after the match, but why aren't you celebrating with you team?' Mrs. Knight says with a confused look on her face. 'Normally you're not home before midnight, even after a simple win.'

'Thanks mom,' Kendall says. 'I'm really tired, and wasn't really in the mood for a party tonight, so I thought I could skip it this time.'

'You do look more tired than usual,' Mrs. Knight says concerned. 'Come, I'll make something to eat for you, and then you can have an early night.'

'Sounds like a good plan,' Kendall responds with a weak smile on his face. 'Come Katie,' he says to his sister and both siblings follow their mother to the kitchen.

After Kendall has finished eating of his sandwich, he decides it's time to go upstairs.

'Thanks for the sandwich mom,' Kendall says as he gives his mother a quick peck on the cheek. 'I'm going upstairs now.'

'You're welcome, sweetheart,' Mrs. Knight replies. 'Good night!' And she gives him a kiss on his forehead.

'Good night, baby sis,' Kendall says as he turns to Katie to give her a hug.

'Good night, big bro!' Katie replies as Kendall leaves the kitchen.

Once upstairs he gets himself ready for bed. Before he actually gets in bed, Kendall turns on his computer. '_Let's see what the papers say about tonight's game.' _Kendall thought.

When the internet connection is ready, he looks on the usual websites:

'_Coach Dante has an excellent team this year. The polar bears seem to be stronger than ever. Team captain Kendall Knight didn't start very well, but he sure made up for his mistakes. He had found the goal 3 times himself, and assisted to 2. Also goaltender Carlos Garcia made quite an impression….'_

While reading the article, a pop up displays, mentioning that Logan Mitchell has signed in.

* * *

><p><strong>K-Dog: <strong>_Hi! What are you doing online on a Friday night?_

**Loganator: **_Hi!_

**Loganator: **_I can ask you the exact same question._

**K-Dog: **_I asked first._

**Loganator: **_Hmm, well I got tired and decided to take an early night. And what's your excuse? Don't you have a party to crash somewhere?_

**K-Dog: **_Actually I do, but I'm totally not in the mood for a party at the moment._

**Loganator: **_So you lost your game tonight then? :-(_

**K-Dog: **_No that's not it. We actually won the game. It was a close call, though, but we won :-D_

**Loganator: **_Cool! :-D Well, more reason to party, isn't it?_

**K-Dog: **_Normally I would say yes. But I've just got a lot on my mind. It even affected my game tonight. I was totally unfocussed, until coach Dante told me to man up and focus. I think I'm just a bit tired._

**Loganator: **_I understand._

**Loganator:**_ I know we're no friends, but if you want to talk sometime, I'm here._

**K-Dog: **_Thank you :-)_

**Loganator: **_I'm heading off to bed now, if you don't mind. I hope you're feeling better tomorrow._

**K-Dog: **_I think I'll do the same._

**Loganator: **_Good night, Kendall_

**K-Dog: **_Sweet dreams_

* * *

><p><strong>I've got a question for you. Do you think this story continues too slow, or do you think it's going well as it is now?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone who took the effort to answer my question. I guess most of you think this is the right pace for the story, and therefore agree with me. I'm happy to hear that. I was kind of afraid you would think it was too slow, and that it would become too boring or whatsoever. **

**Anyway Poseidon500 suggested that I should take a beta. I know you can find these here on the website, but before I start looking for one in that section, I wanted to ask if any of you guys is willing to beta for me. If you've got the time and skills to do that for me, please send me a message. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I really appreciate them! DaniiLuvsBTR, Poseidon500, klolo8, Hikari no Kasai, ishop67, ilovepie554, Leah and CrazyLeex**

* * *

><p>Kendall wakes up and grabbed his phone from his bedside table, to see what time it is. 10:38am. Kendall frowns. '<em>Why did no one wake me?' <em>he wonders.

Normally either his mom or Katie would wake him, when he was still asleep after 9.30am. '_Otherwise you're about to lose half of your day, with sleeping,' _Mrs. Knight always says.

Kendall hit the covers off and gets up to go to the bathroom. Although it took him some time to fall asleep the previous night, he slept very well.

After a refreshing shower, Kendall runs down the stairs and walks into the kitchen to get himself a bowl of cereal.

'Good morning, sweetheart,' Mrs. Knight says when she sees her son walking in. 'Feeling any better?'

'Morning, mom,' Kendall says and he gives her a kiss on the cheek as he always does. Mrs. Knight smiles at him. 'Actually I do feel a lot better, thank you for asking,' Kendall says as a response on his mothers question. He gives her a smile in return.

When he opens the cupboard to get the pack of cereal he turns around. 'Why didn't you or Katie wake me this morning?' he asks. He fills the bowl, before returning the pack back in the cupboard.

'I thought you needed the extra sleep,' Mrs. Knight says. 'It's nothing like you to skip a party, just because you're a little tired.' Mrs. Knight stands up from her kitchen chair, and walks over to her son to show him the local paper. 'And especially not a party after a victory, in which you apparently had a big role.' She points to one of the article in the sports section.

It was the same article Kendall was reading before he had the little IM-session with Logan. He knew exactly what's been said in the article, and therefore he didn't need to read it all over again.

'You told me you've won the match, but you forgot to mention your part in this?' Mrs. Knight asks with a questioning expression on her face.

'Well I guess. I was really tired, I'm sorry,' Kendall says. 'Plus it doesn't feel like a victory for me. We did won, but as you can read I wasn't focused at all. And therefore I have the team interests at risk. But nobody seems to understand that.' He looked a bit annoyed, as that was how he was feeling. It was like everyone only sees what happens after his talk with the coach.

'Don't be so hard on yourself, Ken,' Mrs. Knight says and she caressed her son's face. 'Maybe you had a less impressive start, but you came back and did what people expect from you.'

'_Even she won't see my point,' _Kendall thinks. He shakes his head, as he knows he better can drop this subject. 'You're probably right, mom,' Kendall says instead. 'Thank you.' Mrs. Knight gives him a weak smile, as if she knows her son isn't really convinced.

'So is James coming over this afternoon?' Mrs. Knight asks to change the subject.

'Yes, I think he'll be here around 2pm as usual,' Kendall answers a bit annoyed.

Mrs. Knight acts like she doesn't hear the annoyance in Kendall's voice. 'Okay, well Katie and I are going to the mall. We'll be back for dinner. Do you need anything?' she asks.

Kendall looks up from his cereal and thinks for a moment, but he can't think of anything he needs. 'No, I don't think so.' He shrugs and continues on his cereal.

Mrs. Knight knew she could better leave Kendall alone for a while, so she walks out of the kitchen to do some laundry before she would go.

When his mom left, Kendall ate the last bit of his cereal. He started the day with a good mood, but it was dropped down soon after.

He was annoyed by the fact his mom doesn't understand his point of view on last night's game. Plus does she really need to ask every week if James is coming over? He's coming over on Saturday, for what? A couple of months now? Why would today be different?

Besides hockey, James and Kendall share another passion: music. When Kendall was 9 he got his first guitar, and basically learned himself to play. Surprisingly it didn't take a very long time before he had mastered the basic. Ever since then he spend his free time to learn new songs.

It was James' biggest dream to succeed in the show business. But lucky enough James knew himself that his pretty face only, wouldn't bring him his success. Whenever Kendall was playing on his guitar while Carlos and James where at his place, James would start to sing-a-long with the songs Kendall was playing. That's when they found out that it was James' fate to become a singer.

To make James' dream come true, Kendall and James had started to write original songs, but they weren't very lucky yet. No matter how hard they tried, it just didn't sound good enough. But they weren't going to give up on James' dream. Therefore they made it some kind of tradition to meet on Saturdays to spend their time working on their music.

Most of the time Carlos would join them afterwards and they would play videogames, watch a movie or a hockey game all night long.

Kendall finished his breakfast and sit down in front of the television. He flipped through the channels, but after seeing all channels coming by at least 3 times, he decides he'll just watch some MTV.

Katie entered the room. 'Hey, big bro!' Katie says enthusiastic. 'If I've to believe the papers, you're ultimate dreams will come true, right?' She gave him one of her biggest smiles as she sit down beside him.

'Hey, baby sis,' Kendall says while he strokes her hair.

'Ugh, really do you have to do that now?' Katie asks irritated. 'I'll leave soon with mom to the mall, and now I've to do my hair again.'

'Your hair still looks the same as before,' Kendall joked. He thought about her comment. 'Well Katie, the season is still long. Anything can happen, plus I'm not even in my senior year yet, so before my dream will even be close to come true, it's still a long way to go. A lot can happen.'

'Cheer up bro!' Katie says. 'Don't see it so negative. You know you're good. I know you're good. Everyone knows you're good. It'll all be alright.'

'Katie are you ready to go?' Mrs. Knight asks when she enters the living room. She already wears he coat and her handbag with her.

'Almost,' Katie says and she jumps up from the coach to check her hair one more time before leaving with her mom.

'Okay, hurry up,' Mrs. Knight says. 'And you,' Mrs. Knight turns herself to Kendall. 'You need to stop moping around and just have fun with James this afternoon, you promise?'

'Yes, mom. I promise. And now go to the mall. Have fun!' Kendall says.

* * *

><p>Logan turned on his computer. He had planned to check Kendall's answers last night, but after his IM conversation he went to sleep. So now he was home alone, as his parents were off to work as per usual, he decided to check on the answers now.<p>

The first few questions he had kept quite easy. The only thing Kendall had to do was explaining a few terms.

The test had started with a few questions about the periodic table. Kendall knew there were 18 groups and 7 periods. He also knew group 18 contains 6 noble gasses. There are 7 elements that occur as two membered molecules. He only couldn't tell which ones.

Logan got distracted when a pop-up told him that Kendall had logged in on IM. '_Shall I talk to him? Or would that be weird?' _Logan asks himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Loganator: <strong>Hi! Feeling any better already?

**K-Dog: **Hi! Yes, I do. Thanks for asking :-)

**K-Dog: **How about yourself?

**Loganator: **I can't complain. Had an excellent sleep last night.

**K-Dog: **Sometimes a little more sleep is all you need, isn't it?

**Loganator: **Yeah, I guess so.

**Loganator: **But what did I read in the papers? You did an excellent job yesterday? You haven't told me that.

**K-Dog: **I haven't told you about that, cause I think otherwise.

**Loganator: **How do you mean?

**K-Dog: **Well, I've told you that I had a hard time focusing, right?

**Loganator: **Yes

**K-Dog: **Well, because of that I brought the team interest in danger. We did only win with a minor difference in score. What if I hadn't found my focus back in time?

**Loganator: **Then you had probably lost the game.

**K-Dog: **Indeed.

**Loganator: **But you did found your focus back in time. You did won the game.

**Loganator: **Okay, you haven't played the perfect game as you had wanted, but that's not a reason to mope around.

**K-Dog: **I'm not moping around

**Loganator: **Yes, you are.

**K-Dog: **Hmm..

**Loganator: **Learn from the mistakes you've made in the past, and use that new information for your next game. Don't look to negatively back on the past.

**K-Dog: **Thanks!

**Loganator: **Ehm? What for?

**K-Dog: **For this.

**Loganator: **Your welcome.

**K-Dog: **So what are you up to?

**Loganator: **Well, to be honest with you, I'm checking on your test answers at the moment.

**K-Dog: **What a fun time to spend your Saturday with.

**K-Dog: **And did I any good?

**Loganator: **I haven't checked all of it yet, but so far you did a decent job.

**K-Dog: **Ah, wait until you're a little further then.

**Loganator: **Don't forget this is only a test so I get to see what you do and what you don't understand.

**K-Dog: **I know, but I still don't want to fail. As you might have noticed by now, I don't like to fail.

**Loganator: **Don't be so hard on yourself Kendall.

**K-Dog: **Well, the less I've got wrong, the less you need to explain. Or in different words: you'll get an easier job.

**Loganator: ** I don't mind to do this tutoring. To be honest, I wasn't thrilled in the beginning. I mean you're a hockey player after all. The captain nonetheless. I thought you would be a complete jerk.

**K-Dog: ** Serious? I mean, I haven't done anything to you, did I?

**Loganator: **No, I know. But still, I don't know. Let's say stereotyping?

**K-Dog: **I really have nothing with stereotyping. You can't expect everyone to be the same.

**Loganator: **I know! Normally I have nothing with it either, but I don't know. Sorry

**K-Dog: **It's good, Logan. But I'm not the jerk you thought I was? ;-)

**Loganator: **No! Not at all :-P

**K-Dog: **Good! Now we're talking about stereotyping. You're not so bad for a nerd either ;-) I mean, isn't the image of the stereotype nerd: awkward, shy and unattractive?

**Loganator: **So should I take this as a compliment?

**K-Dog: **Logan, sorry. I've to go. James is knocking on my door. Speak to you later!

**Loganator: ** Okay. Speak to you later. Have fun!

* * *

><p>Logan stared at his screen. Talking to Kendall was so easy, even though they're from different 'groups' in school. <em>'Maybe Kendall really isn't as bad as I thought,' <em>Logan thought before he went back to his work.

* * *

><p>James let himself in. When Kendall heard him coming up the stairs, he finished his conversation with Logan and closed the screen.<p>

'Hi!' Kendall says as his best friend is walking into his room. 'How was the party last night?'

'Hi, who were you talking to?' James asks as he just seen Kendall clicking a IM conversation away.

'Oh, eh Logan,' Kendall replied. He feels his cheeks becoming warmer.

'Logan? That nerd that's tutoring you?' James asks confused.

'Yes, Logan,' Kendall answers. 'And he's not a nerd, so can you please don't call him that?'

'Ehm, yes, okay, whatever,' James says and he changed the topic back to the party. 'The party was AWSOME! You really missed out on that one!'

Kendall was glad James had changed the subject back to last night's party. 'Ah, too bad I couldn't be there. But I'm glad you had an incredible time.'

'Yeah, about that,' James started. 'Feeling better now?'

'To be honest, yes I do,' Kendall says. He thinks back at the conversation he just had with Logan and smiled.

James looked confused at his friend. 'What's with the smile?'

'Eh, nothing,' Kendall says and he walked to the corner of his room to get his guitar. 'Well shall we start then?'

'Yes, I'm ready,' James says. 'So did you have any new ideas for a song?'

Kendall thought for a moment. 'Maybe? Let's just start with some chords,' and he started to play. Before he knew it, words just came out of his mouth.

_We all have times, times we wonder  
>Will the spotlight shine on me<br>Don't let the waves go and pull us under  
>I missed the opportunity<br>Don't look down or look back  
>It's not that far to go<br>Cause if we never trap it  
>We will never really know<em>

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter is finished. I hope you all liked it. I thought the lyrics of 'This is our someday' would fit in the story. I like to think that Kendall comes up with these lyrics after he thinks back on his conversation with Logan. And apart from that it's also about James. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. I couldn't get myself to write a proper chapter, and being a bit ill didn't really help. At first I thought this chapter would totally suck, but now I think it's quite okay. **

**This site won't show an arrow, so I replaced it with \-/. You'll see later on why I wanted to use arrows.**

**Thanks for the alerts/favorites/reviews: Jessayra, DaniiLuvsBTR, alice the pixie28, Cap't Mo, Poseidon500, ishop67, Wings Dipped in Silver, Leah, klolo8, BigTimeSweetheart.**

**And a BIG THANK YOU for Ireland Maslow. She has helped me out with the grammar and gave me some tips for future chapters. Hopefully my writing will only become better now :-)**

**But I'll shut up now, so you can finally start on the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning. Kendall walks into the school and makes his way to his locker to find Jo there waiting for him. He shuts his eyes when he sees her. <em>'Oh, I totally forgot to call her back,'<em> he think. When Jo sees him, he gives her an apologetic smile.

"Hi," he says and he wants to give her a kiss. Jo however turns her head away, and avoids his attempt. Kendall looks into her eyes and can tell she's not happy.

"I'm really sorry, Jo," he tries. "I was busy and turned the sounds of my phone off. I saw you had called when I had to go downstairs for dinner. And I totally forgot to call you back. I'm sorry!"

"It's not the first time you've stood me up," Jo says while she still looks angry. "I should be on your mind 24/7."

"You should be on my mind 24/7?" Kendall asks unbelievably.

"Yes! I'm the most popular girl in school. Do you know how lucky you are?" Jo replies. "There are lots of guys in this school that are willing to give me the attention that I deserve." Kendall couldn't believe what his girlfriend was saying. His mouth dropped open and he stares at her.

"If that's how you think about it, maybe you should date, or do I have to say, claim one of your admirers?" Kendall says and he walks away.

* * *

><p>"Today, we're going to talk about balancing a chemical equation," Mr. Walker started his lesson. The door of the classroom opened, and Kendall walked in.<p>

"I'm really sorry," Kendall says to Mr. Walker.

"Well, sit down fast," Mr. Walker says. "We're going to talk about balancing chemical equations."

"Thank you," Kendall says and he walks to his seat in the middle of the classroom.

"A chemical equation is balanced when the number of atoms of each type on each side of the equation is the same," Mr. Walker starts to explain. "An example of a balanced equation is H + OH \- /H2O. As you can see there are two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom at both sides." Logan looked at Kendall. Unlike he did last Friday, he didn't take any notes of what's been said by Mr. Walker. He just seems to stare into space, not noticing a thing that's going on in the classroom. _'What's wrong with him?' _Logan thought for a moment before his attention went back to Mr. Walker.

"This is caused by the law of conservation of mass," Mr. Walker says. "Does anyone know what this law is about?" He looks around the class, but no one seems to know the answer, or nobody makes the effort to answer his question. "No one?" Mr. Walker asks again, while looking in Logan's direction.

"The law of conservation of mass says you can't make or destroy atoms during a reaction," Logan sums up. "So it's impossible to start with one hydrogen and end up with two, for example."

"Does everyone understand that?" Mr. Walker asks. He turns around and writes down what Logan just said on the whiteboard. Not much of a reaction was coming from the classroom.

"Well, since everyone seems to understand the principles, we'll do an exercise," Mr. Walker says. "Go find your lab partners and sit down together. I've just wrote an unbalanced equation on the whiteboard. I want you to look at it in pairs and to figure out how you can balance it correctly." Everyone in the classroom stood up to pair up with their lab partners, except for Kendall. He kept staring into space. Logan stood up and walked over to him, putting his hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked concerned when he sat down beside Kendall. "You seem to be spaced out."

"Eh? What?," Kendall responds, looking confusedly at Logan.

"I asked if you're okay," Logan says with a concerned face.

"Eh, yes, yes," Kendall says. He shakes his head. "So, what do we have to do?" Logan wasn't convinced, but decided to drop the subject until they're in a more private place.

"Mr. Walker just wrote an unbalanced equation on the board and we have to make it balanced."

"Eh, and how do we do that?" Kendall started. He stopped talking for a moment, when he realized how stupid he was acting. Logan was the one who is willing to help him out with chemistry, and here he is again: not even noticing a word of Mr. Walker. "I'm sorry, my mind was somewhere else, and –"

"It's okay, Kendall," Logan says patting Kendall's shoulder. Whatever was going on with Kendall, it seriously has its effect on him. But this was neither the time nor the place to find out if he could help Kendall. "Let's forget about it for now, okay? Shall we start on the equation?"

"Sure," Kendall says and he starts to write the unbalanced equation in his notebook. "So what do we have to with this?" Kendall questioned, as Logan hasn't answered his previously question. '_He clearly hasn't heard a word of what has been said.' _Logan thought.

"We have to make it balanced. Which means we have to make sure that from every atom on the left side of the reaction, there's an equal amount of atoms on the right side." Logan stops with his explanation to look at Kendall. "You understand it so far?"

"Yes, I think I do." Kendall says and gives Logan a weak smile and writes everything carefully down in his notebook.

"Okay," Logan smiles. "Mr. Walker just gave the example of H2O \-/ 2H + O in the lesson." Logan pulls Kendall's notebook in front of him and writes the equation in Kendall's notebook. "As you can see there are two hydrogen atoms on the left side of the reaction and one oxygen. There's the same amount of atoms on the right side of the reaction. This is an example of a balanced equation."

"Hmm," Kendall says. "I get it so far."

"Good," Logan says. "Then now we can continue on to the given unbalanced equation." Both Kendall and Logan write down the equation in their notebooks. When they were done Kendall started to think out loud.

"Okay, so we've got: C3H8 + O2 \-/ H2O + CO2. Which means we've got three carbon atoms on the left side and only one on the right side. We have eight hydrogen's on the left, and only two on the right side. And two oxygen's on the left and three on the right."

"So, let's start with the carbons?" Logan questions. He knows how to balance a simple equation like this, so he just let Kendall do the thinking work, to keep him distracted and to be active during the class. "You can start with everything other than the hydrogen and oxygen, because those are the atoms that are found in more than one molecule, and make it harder to equalize." Kendall writes down Logan's last comment before he takes a closer look at the task.

"Yes, so, we've got three on the left and one on the left. So if we multiply CO2 with three, the carbons are equal." Kendall says with a confident voice.

"That means we've now got seven oxygen's on the right and only two on the left." Logan argues.

"So to make the oxygen's equal, we have to multiply with 3.5?' Kendall asks. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes, that's possible," Logan answers. "If that's the case, we have to an extra step that later on."

"Do you really understand everything?" Teases Kendall with a grin on his face. "I mean we haven't discussed this before in class, and you seem to understand all of it already."

"I worked on the chapter last night," Logan replies. "I like to be prepared for the class, so it's not like I'm hearing this all for the first time." Logan says sheepishly. '_And there we go with our perfect nerd-image again,'_ Logan thought. '_Why do I keep mentioning these things?'_

"Okay, so we multiply the O2 with 3.5," Kendall says matter-of-factly before he continues: "Which leaves us with the hydrogen atoms." Kendall looked at his notebook to see what step he had to take next. When he notices he somewhere did go wrong.

"Hmm, if we're going to multiple the H2O then the O2 won't be correct anymore," Kendall states. He takes a look at Logan as he wants to ask what he did wrong.

"So we have to make the hydrogen's equally first," Logan says as he sees the look on Kendall's face.

"In that case we've to multiply H2O with four to get the hydrogen's equal," Kendall says before he continues. "So now we've ten oxygen's on the right, and two on the left. So the only thing we have to do is multiply the O2 with five and the whole equation is balanced." Kendall writes the balanced equation down in his notebook to see if he's correct. C3H8 + 5 O2 \-/ 4 H2O + 3 CO2. Logan hangs over Kendall to read the equation better.

"You totally get it!" Logan exclaims with a smile on his face. He copies the equation from Kendall's notebook into his own. He didn't bother to do it before, as he wanted to follow Kendall's train of thoughts on how to solve the task.

"Yeah, I do get it," Kendall can't believe it himself. He raised one eyebrow while saying that. Logan laughed. "What?" Kendall asks.

"No, nothing," Logan answers. "It's just your face. It looks funny when you do that thing with your eyebrow." Kendall looks confusedly at Logan before Mr. Walker asks for the class' attention.

"I think you had enough time for this equation," Mr. Walker claims. "Who wants to explain how you come to the balanced equation?" Mr. Walker looks around the class, and see to his surprise that Kendall had raised his hand. "Yes, Kendall? Tell us first what the right answer is, please."

"C3H8 + 5 O2 \-/ 4 H2O + 3 CO2." Kendall says.

"That's correct. Now, can you explain to us how you came to this answer?" Mr. Walker asks.

"Hmm, like he made the assignment himself," he heard Nathalie whispering in the seat behind him to her partner. "He's working with Mitchell." Logan turns around.

"Yes, Kendall works with me, but I haven't done anything. It's all Kendall's work."

"Okay class! Please, Kendall?" Mr. Walker says. Kendall explains slowly and confident how he came to his answer.

"Okay, that's a great explanation," Mr. Walker tells him. "Now everyone take a pencil and your notebook and write the following rules down." Mr. Walker instructed as he wrote them down on the board.

_1. Find out how many atoms of each type are on each side of the equation._

_2. Look for the element which is only in one chemical on the left, and in only one chemical on the right side. _

_3. Multiply the chemical with the least atoms of that type, to bring it up to the same amount as on the other side of the equation._

_4. Do the exact same thing for the next type of atom, until you've equaled them all._

_5. In case you have to multiply with a half (2.5/4.5 etc.) you should multiply all of the molecules with two to make whole numbers again._

Mr. Walker looked at the clock, which told him the class was almost over. "Okay class, time is almost up. What I want you to do for next week is to balance the following equations. You can do them on your own, or if you need help you can work on them in pairs." Mr. Walker turns around and writes ten more unbalanced equations on the whiteboard. When everyone finished with copying them in their notebooks, Mr. Walker gave them the permission to leave.

"So, we'll still meet each other after classes, right?" Kendall asks Logan while packing his notebook in his schoolbag.

"Yes we do," Logan answers. "Shall we meet in the library? The room we were scheduled in last week has been scheduled already for today, so we have to meet somewhere else."

"Eh? Can we go to my place?" Kendall asks. "We won't get disturbed there. You know, everyone here wants to talk to me about this hockey season. And I'm getting pretty tired of it, it's also very distracting."

"Yes, we can do that," Logan replies. "Shall I wait for you in front of the school then?"

"Yes, okay I'll meet you there," Kendall says and he walks out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Kendall?" Carlos asks when he sees his friend at the lockers after class. "Are you okay? I heard about your fight with Jo yesterday." Carlos looks very serious, nothing like Kendall knew him.<p>

Kendall had not talked to his friends about the fight with Jo yet. The only time he had seen them was during hockey practice last night, and in the break. It was too crowded to speak to them about it. Plus he isn't really the kind of guy that likes to speak about his feelings.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kendall says and he shakes his head as if his thoughts would end up somewhere else. He looks at his watch. "Thanks," he give Carlos a smile. "But I have to go now, Logan is waiting for me." Carlos looked confusedly at Kendall.

"Logan?" Carlos questions. '_Seriously? Does anyone listen to a word I'm saying, when it doesn't involve the word hockey?' _Kendall wondered to himself. "Yes, Logan. Logan Mitchell. The guy that helps me out with chemistry?"

"Oh yeah, you better hurry then, before you're late again," Carlos joked as he seems to remember him again. "Talk to you later!"

"Haha, joker!" Kendall responded with a laughed. "See you tomorrow!" With that, he walks towards the entry of the school.

* * *

><p>When Kendall arrived in front of the school, there was no sign of Logan yet. He looked at his watch and saw that he was a couple of minutes earlier then they had agreed to meet. <em>'At least I'm not too late this time,' <em>Kendall thought.

While he waited for Logan to show up, he thought about Jo. _'She's so self-centered. How can she be angry at me for not picking up my phone? I was doing schoolwork. She knows how important it is for me to keep my grades up. Plus if my grades would go down even more, I'll lose my spot on the team. I bet she won't be interested in me when that happens.'_ He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see it was Logan's.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Logan apologized when Kendall jumped.

"You didn't," Kendall says. "I just didn't pay much attention to my surroundings and didn't hear you coming."

"And what's this?" Logan laughs. "You arrived even before me?"

"Yes, I guess so. Mrs. Jackson let us leave earlier today." Kendall explains. "Plus I thought I could score some extra credit with you after our start last week." He smiles.

"Haha, well you don't need the credit. Last time I checked you only came too late once, plus you couldn't help it." Logan says. "But shall we go?"

"My car is parked over there," Kendall points at the parking lot at the right side of the school building. "You're with the bus, right?"

"Yes," Logan responds. "Is there a bus stop anywhere near your house for later?"

"There's one a few blocks away," Kendall says as they walk to his car. "We'll drive by it, so you can see where it is." Kendall explains as they make their way to Kendall's car.

* * *

><p>During the drive home, neither of the boys talked. Both seemed to be in thoughts, until The Edge of Desire from John Mayer came out of the speakers. At the same time they started to hum with the song. Once they noticed that, both couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"I love this song," Logan says and silently he starts to sing-a-long. Kendall looked over at Logan and smiles.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, you know that?"

Abrupt Logan stops with the singing. He never sung in front of other people, not even in front of his parents.

"I can't sing," Logan says, not knowing how to take the compliment. And much too his comfort they reach the Knight house.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Katie?" Kendall yells when they enter the house. There came no respond. Kendall looks at Logan. "I guess we won't get disturbed." Kendall said after they arrived at Kendall's house. Logan smiles as he pulls of his coat.<p>

"Nice house you have," Logan compliments when he looks around.

"Thanks," Kendall says. "It's not big, but we're happy here. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yes, thank you," and as he follows Kendall to the kitchen. Kendall opens the fridge and pulls out two cans of soda, handing one over at Logan.

"Thanks," Logan says after taking a nip of his drink. "So where shall we work?"

"In my room?" Kendall suggests. "In case anyone comes home."

"Okay," Logan follows Kendall to the stairs and to his room. Logan looks around when he enters Kendall's room. He sees posters of hockey championships on the wall. A couple of trophies on a closet and in the corner of the room he saw a guitar in a standard.

"Cool room," Logan says. He walks to the closet with trophies to take a closer look at them. All of them were prizes of hockey competitions.

"Thanks!" Kendall exclaims with a smile. Logan turns around and sits down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. He pulls his chemistry book out of his schoolbag. Kendall sat down in the other one and did the same.

"So you completely understand how to balance the equations now?" Logan asks.

"Yes, but maybe we could work on the homework Mr. Walker gave us?" Kendall answers and he looks at his notebook. "These tasks seem to be more difficult than the one we had to do in class.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Logan says and he looks at the first task: H2SO4 + Fe \-/ Fe2(SO4)3 + H2

"This one looks more complicated than it in fact is though," Logan says after examining the task. Kendall looks at it for a moment and thinks about how to balance it correctly.

"I see what you mean," he says after a while. He thinks out loud how to balance it. "And the answer would be 3 H2SO4 + 2 Fe \-/ Fe2(SO4)3 + 3 H2 then," Kendall concludes. Logan nods his head.

"Yes, this one only looked more difficult because of the part between the brackets." They continue to work on the tasks and before they know they only have one left, PbCrO4 + HCl + FeSO4 \-/ PbCl2 + Cr2(SO4)3 + FeCl3 + H2O + Fe2(SO4)3. Both boys take a look at it and try to figure out how to balance it on their own. Logan is the first one to finish and he glances at Kendall while he's still figuring out how to do it. Logan bends over to Kendall to take a better look at what he's writing. He had started correct, but then he got wrong.

"Kendall?" Logan started. "You're going wrong with the chlorine." Logan wrote the unbalanced equation down once again in Kendall's notebook to point out where Kendall went wrong.

"Look, you start good with the lead and the chromium. But after that you continue with the chlorine and with that you go in the wrong way." Kendall looks at Logan in a confused way.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you should continue with the sulphate." Logan wrote the right multiplications down. Kendall looks at Logan and then at the notebook.

"Okay and after that I continue with the iron?" Logan smiles when he notices that Kendall is back on track.

"Yes, you have five iron atoms on the left side now and only three on the right side. You can't do anything with the last molecule because that would give problems with the sulphate again."

"So we have to multiply FeCl3 with four to gain the six iron atoms." Kendall confidently says. "Then we have…" Kendall counted the amount of chlorine atoms ".… Sixteen chlorine atoms on the right side, so with multiplying HCl with sixteen that's balanced as well." Kendall looks at Logan to see if he was right. Logan didn't say anything, but smiles at him.

"And then we only have to deal with the hydrogen and oxygen," Kendall continues. "Which is quite simple to solve. We've got eight oxygen's and sixteen hydrogen's on the left, which means we've to multiply H2O with eight." He wrote the complete balanced equation down and grabbed Logan's notebook to compare it. 2 PbCrO4 + 16 HCl + 6 FeSO4 \-/ 2 PbCl2 + Cr2(SO4)3 + 4 FeCl3 + 8 H2O + Fe2(SO4)3

"I'm proud of you!" Logan told him with a huge grin on his face and he gave Kendall a hug. Not knowing where that came from. Kendall blushed a little and he looked down at his notebook.

"Thanks, but I don't think I could have done it without your help,"

"What do you mean? You've done most of it all by yourself," Logan says. "Give yourself a little more credit." Kendall smiles.

"I think if you don't let yourself get distracted when you're on your homework, or during class, that you would understand all of it, much more," Logan says. "I mean, you seem to be focused right know and see what you're able to do?" Kendall has no idea how to respond. There was something about Logan that made him look for the right words every time he wants to say something, but the words didn't come.

"And talking about distraction," Logan continues. He looks at Kendall. "What's going on in that head of yours. You don't seem to be yourself today. Not that I really know you, but you're silent, you seem to be in thought all the time?" Kendall looks at the wall behind Logan, asking himself if he would tell Logan what's going on in his head or not. '_I haven't even talked to Carlos or James about it, why should I talk to Logan then?'_

"You don't have to tell me," Logan says as he sees the look on Kendall's face. "But if you want a listening ear, you know how to reach me."

"It's just…" Kendall starts. "It's just all the pressure. Everyone expects me to be a star on the ice. Coach and the teachers are bugging me about my grades in school and if they keep dropping, I'll end up on the bench. And I'm in a fight with Jo." Kendall rambles. "I don't really want to talk about it now, but thanks anyway." And he gave Logan a smile to show him the appreciation.

"Just try to keep calm," Logan responds. His eyes wander to the guitar in the corner of the room. "You play the guitar?" Kendall laughed.

"Eh, yes. Otherwise it wouldn't be standing there," he says. "Every Saturday James and I come together to make some music. We both like to play music and it's James' dream to become famous." Kendall explains.

"Cool," Logan says. "So are you any good?" Kendall stands up from his chair and walks to the corner to get the guitar. "Judge yourself." He sits down on his bed and starts to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops! This chapter is almost twice as long as any of my other chapters. But it's fair enough, I've kept you guys waiting for a week. I hope you all like it, although there's a lot of chemistry talk. I'll try to keep that down in future chapters, but I just thought it was necessary. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for letting you wait so long! I had some things on my mind, and a busy period, which means less time to write. Anyway here's a new chapter of Tutor Boy.**

**Thank you for the editing once again Ireland Maslow :-) I really appreciate it!**

**And thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites: DaniiLuvsBTR, CrazyLeex, ishop67, WriterStuw, SidneyJackson, Ireland Maslow and Poseidon500! And of course thanks to everybody else who reads the story :-)**

* * *

><p><em>"And everyday feels like the other.<br>And everywhere looks just the same.  
>When every dream seems like forever.<br>And you're a face without a name._

_Maybe now is our best chance.  
>To finally get it right.<br>Just look at the world as an apple,  
>And it's time to take a bite.<em>

_Someday, it'll come together.  
>Someday, we'll work it out.<br>I know, we can turn it up all the way.  
>Someday, is what we make it.<br>Someday, is right here and now.  
>What way, what way, what way?<br>Cause this is our someday._

_We all have times, times we wonder,  
>Will the spotlight shine on me?<br>Don't let the waves go and pull us under.  
>I missed the opportunity.<br>Don't look down or look back.  
>It's not that far to go.<br>Cause if we never trap it,  
>We'll never really know.<br>Someday it'll come to-"_ Kendall stopped playing when his door swung open.

"Hi big bro!" Katie says happily when she storms into the room. Once inside she notices Logan sitting on the chair in front of the desk.

"Sorry, I didn't know you weren't alone." Katie raised her eyebrow and looks from Logan to Kendall.

"Hi baby sis! It's fine," Kendall says and gives his little sister a smile. "Katie, this is Logan, my chemistry tutor. And Logan, this is Katie my little sister." After the short introduction Logan pulled his hand out to Katie.

"Hi Katie, nice to meet you."

"Yes, nice to meet you too," Katie turns her head to Kendall again, who gave her a questioning look.

"You know I don't mind you being here, but why did you come in here in the first place?"

"Mom wanted to know what kind of pizza you want, as she doesn't have time to cook today." Kendall looked confused.

"There's that parent-teacher meeting at my school, remember?" Katie says after seeing the look on Kendall's face.

"Oh right! I forgot that was today." Katie rolls her eyes. "But what kind of pizza do you want. Mom is waiting you know?" She explains impatiently.

"I'll take the Hawaiian pizza tonight," Kendall replies. Before Katie could respond and turn to her mother again, Mrs. Knight walked through the door.

"Katie? What is taking you so long? You know we have to hur-" She stopped talking when she noticed her two kids weren't the only one in the room. Logan stood up from his chair and walks towards Mrs. Knight.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Knight. My name is Logan." He pulls his hand out and gives Mrs. Knight a smile.

"The pleasure is likewise." Mrs. Knight shakes the hand of the polite boy in front of her and smiles. "I haven't seen you here before, have I?" Mrs. Knight looked from Logan to Kendall.

"Mom, this is the guy I told you about last week? He's helping me with my chemistry, so I can keep playing on the team?"

"Oh, that's right," Mrs. Knight says. "I'm sorry, my mind is already preparing for the conversation I'm going to have with Katie's teachers tonight." She turned her head to Logan. "Do you want to join us for dinner?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I think it's better if I'm heading home now. My parents will be home tonight, so we're going to have a dinner together." Logan smiles and walks to the desk to put his books back in his schoolbag.

"Okay," Mrs. Knight says with a strange look on her face.

"Mom?" Kendall says as he sees the look on his mother's face and he rise his eyebrow.

"Eh, yes. So you've decided what pizza you want yet? I really have to order them now, if I want to be on time at Katie's school."

"I want a Hawaiian," Kendall responds on his mothers question. "And you sure don't want to miss out on all the schemes." Katie got a pillow from the bed and throws it to her brother.

"Ouch!" Mrs. Knight shakes her head, but doesn't say anything about the little pillow fight that has started between her two kids.

"Well, I'll go and order the pizzas then. It was nice to meet you Logan."

"Okay mom," Kendall and Katie say at the same time and wait until Mrs. Knight has left the room before continuing on their pillow fight. Logan laughs while watching the little scene between Kendall and his sister. 'It must be nice to have a sister like Katie.' Logan thinks. He's an only child himself, and he never missed a sibling before in his life. But seeing Kendall and his sister, well it makes him feel a bit jealous. Although, there seem to be quite an age difference between the two, they seem to have a lot of fun together. You'll never feel lonely, unlike Logan feels when his parents are not home again.

"Well, I think I should go now," Logan anounces. The two siblings stop their fight.

"Okay, I'll walk you to the door," Kendall says and he throws his pillow on his bed before he follows Logan downstairs to the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what just happened," Kendall apologizes once they had reached the door. Logan stepped outside.

"Ah, don't be sorry. It was kind of entertaining. I'm an only child, so it's a lot different at my house, I liked watching the two of you." He smiles to show he means what just had said.

"Hmm that must suck, being an only child. I can't imagine a life without Katie." Kendall gives Logan an apologetic look.

"Ah, it's not so bad. I like to be on my own, to read and well, doing things for school. But seeing the two of you having fun together, well, those are the times you're missing a sibling, I guess."

"One thing is for sure, having Katie around is a guarantee you won't get bored," Kendall explains. "She likes to blackmail people though, so whenever you're coming here again, be careful." Logan laughs.

"I'll take a mental note for that, thanks."

"So you still remember how to reach the bus stop from here?" Kendall asks. Logan looks through the street while he thinks for a moment.

"Yes, I walk down this street, then turn onto the street on the right, and the on the left, right?" He turns his head to Kendall as he wait for the confirmation.

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then. Have a good evening and enjoy your pizza, later," Logan says and turns around to start on his short walk to the bus stop.

"Thank you for helping me out today, and I'll see you tomorrow." Kendall watches how Logan walks away from the house, before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>When Logan walks into the house, there was a delicious smell he hadn't smelt in quite some time. Most days of the week, he was on his own during dinner, cause his parents had even then all kinds of appointments. And the days they actually were home for dinner, Logan had started on preparing the food already. By the smell, Logan could tell his mother was making her famous lasagna. There's nothing really special about it, but for Logan it was.<p>

"Hey sweetie," Logan hears when he's hanging his jacket on the peg in the hallway. "I thought I heard something." He turns his head to see his mother standing in the doorway between the hallway and the kitchen.

"Hi mom." He walks to his mother and gives her a kiss on the cheek and smiles. "You're home early today, not that I'm complaining though."

"Yes, my last appointment was cancelled and I thought it would be nice to get home in time to spend some more time with you." Mrs. Mitchell says while she turns around to enter the kitchen once again to continue on the lasagna. "Where have you been actually? Didn't your classes finish at 3pm today?"

"I've been at Kendall's house to work on our chemistry homework," Logan explains to his mother. He takes a spoon out of the drawer and tastes a bit of his mother's sauce.

"Kendall is the one you're tutoring, right? How is that going?"

"Hmm, I think it's need a little more cayenne pepper." Logan lays down the spoon on the counter. "But yes, Kendall is the one I'm tutoring. We're also assigned to work together on the new chemistry project now. But I think it's going pretty well so far." Logan then went on to explain to his mother about the tutoring and the project they're working on when Mr. Mitchell is coming into the kitchen.

"Logan, slow down a little," Mr. Mitchell laughed when he hears his son rambling. Whenever Logan gets really excited, he starts to ramble. There's nothing he can do against it.

"Did I start rambling again? I'm sorry!"

"Yes, you did, sweetie," Mrs. Mitchell says. "But don't worry, I think I got the point of your story." She gives her son a comforting smile.

"So this Kendall guy," Mr. Mitchell started. "He's a hockey player according to your mom?"

"He's the team captain of our school's hockey team. According to the papers there's a great future for him in the sports; but, well, to reach that he needs to get some of his grades up." Logan looks at his father. Mr. Mitchell doesn't really have anything with hockey. As a doctor he sees a lot of injured players, so he knows how rough the game can be.

"Oh, he's that kid? I already thought his name sounded familiar," Mr. Mitchell says. "I've heard he's an excellent center."

"The one time I went to see one of the team's games, he was named as man of the match, so that probably says something. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to think of it that way himself though."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Mitchell asks while finishing the lasagna.

"Well, he didn't really want to talk about it, but I've got the impression he doesn't believe that much in himself." Logan says. "For example, last week the team had to play an important match, and they won, thanks to Kendall. But all he told me about it was that he wasn't focused in the beginning of the game, and that could have ruined the team performance, or something like that."

"I think Kendall just want to perform on his own top," Mr. Mitchell says. He thinks for a moment to find a way of how he can explain it to his son. "If you're having a test at school, and you're sure you know all that you need to know for an A+. You're taking the test and you seem to forget a couple of minor things. You'll still get a good grade, but you're not satisfied. You knew you could do better. I think that's the same as what Kendall is been going through."

"Hmm," Logan thinks about what his father just has said. "Sounds logical."

* * *

><p>Logan spent his lunchtime in the library to catch up on his homework. Since he had started to tutor Kendall, he postponed his own homework. Before, he had spent all the time he had on schoolwork or reading medical books. Now he also has to deal with preparing for the tutoring, and the last week had cost him a lot of time. Soon, his break would be over and Logan still hadn't done half of his math work yet. He completely understood what he was doing, but that was not the point now.<p>

Mrs. Johnson starts every lesson with checking up on everybody's notebook to see if her students did their homework. If you've done all of the sums or if you've just made it seem like you've done all the sums, then you can stay in her class to follow her explanation of the next part of the chapter. However, if you're not done or haven't done any of your homework, you've to leave the room to finish up on it. Mrs. Johnson will send you to the library to do your homework, and at the end of the class you've to return to show her what you've done.

This sounds pretty harsh, but it does work. Every student who has Mrs. Johnson as their math teacher always made sure they finished their homework before entering the classroom. Nobody can afford to miss a class because most students really need her explanation to pass on their tests. For Logan however, it wasn't such a big deal he would miss Mrs. Johnson's explanation because he understands everything they had covered so far even without her explanation.

His biggest problem with the situation is that he had never experienced such a thing before. He's like a model student, every teacher would love to have him in their class. Logan wants to keep it that way, and he will need their recommendation letters when he's ready to apply for colleges later on. When the bell rings, Logan puts his books in his schoolbag before he gets on his feet and walk to Mrs. Johnson's classroom. When he arrives there, he silently sits down in his usual seat in the back of the room, hoping Mrs. Johnson will forget about her round today. Unfortunately, there's no such luck.

"Mr. Mitchell," Mrs. Johnson speaks with a disapproving voice and ditto expression on her face. "You're the last person I expected this from." Logan feels every eye in the class fixed on him, which makes his cheeks even more red then they already were. If there's one thing he could name that he hates the most, it would be being the center of attention. Okay, maybe it wasn't the thing he hated the most, but it would come on close after failing tests (which you can read as: getting less than an A).

"I'm sorry Logan, but I've to ask you to leave this room and finish up your homework. You know the rules." Mrs. Johnson quickly looked again in Logan's notebook to see how far he had come yet. "And once you're done, I suggest you already start on the exercises on pages sixty-three through seventy-one. This will be the homework for Friday, anyway." Logan sighed.

"Okay, Mrs. Johnson." He puts his notebook back in his schoolbag.

"Good. I'll see you again at the end of this class," Mrs. Johnson says before continuing on her round through the class. Logan takes his bag from the table and walks out of the room, feeling the eyes of his classmates burning in his back.

* * *

><p>It was during lunch, when Kendall realized that he and Logan hadn't discussed where they would meet that day. He looks around from his seat in the cafeteria to see if Logan was there. Apparently, this caught the attention of James as Kendall heard him asking, "Kendall? Who are you looking for? Jo isn't here, if you're looking for her." Kendall turns his attention back to his friends, when he hears his name.<p>

"Huh? Why would I be looking for Jo?" Kendall looks at James with a puzzled face and raises his eyebrow. "And what do you mean she isn't here?"

"You're not answering my question," James says. "Anyway, I know the fight between the two of you is bothering you, so I thought you were looking for her to talk." He paused for a short moment to see Kendall's reaction. When there was none, he continues. "And Jo isn't here, because Mrs. Conrad wanted to speak to her about something. At least that's what I could hear when Jo was talking to Abigaill after class."

"It's not bothering me," Kendall defended himself. "She's just so, you know what? I don't even want to talk about that now." He looks around once again, but he still couldn't find any sign of Logan in the crowd. He never looked for him before, so he had no idea where Logan's usual spot was during breaks. "But have any of you two seen Logan?" James looked confused.

"No, I haven't. But why do you need to know?" Kendall turns his head to Carlos, to see if he knows something, but he doesn't know anything either. He grabs his cell phone out of his pocket and starts to write a text.

"Kendall, What's going on?" Carlos asks confused, because of the sudden change of topic and the weird behavior of his friend. Kendall looks up from his phone.

"Nothing, at least not really. Logan and I are supposed to meet each other after classes for tutoring again, but we haven't discussed where to meet." When he finished his explanation, he turns his attention back to his phone. Carlos and James look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

"Oh, okay." Kendall hears them changing the subject once again. A new girl has moved onto James's street, who apparently is pretty hot. He hears Carlos and James making arrangements on going over to her house after school to see if they can make themselves useful or to just flirt with her. Kendall felt sorry for the girl already, as he knew how his two best friends were when they tried to flirt with the same girl.

* * *

><p>Once Logan was settled in the library, he pulls his math book and notebook out of his schoolbag. While pulling out his stuff, his cell phone comes along. Logan takes the phone from the table,<p>

to put it back in his bag, when he sees he's got a new message. 'Who sends me a message during school?' Logan wondered. His parents as well as Luke and Iris know he doesn't look at his phone during school time, so it must either be an emergency or it has to be somebody else. The thought of an emergency makes him feels a bit panicked. He quickly opens the text to see it's from Kendall. Surprisingly his pulse doesn't reduce.

_Hi Logan! I couldn't find you in the cafeteria, so I thought I would ask you via a text. We haven't discussed where we'll meet later or did we?- _Kendall. Logan looks at the time the text has been sent. Half an hour ago.

_Hi, I hope you're sound is off and I won't get you in trouble by responding now. We can go to my house, if you want. If that's okay, I'll meet you in front of the school again._ -Logan. Before sending the text, he looks at his once more. After sending the text he lays down his phone, incase Kendall replies, and he turns his attention to his math before he really gets in trouble with Mrs. Johnson. After three sums, the light of his phone turns on, signaling he's got a new text.

_That's okay with me. I'll see you then._ -Kendall. Logan smiles and continues working on his math. As he already thought, it wasn't that hard, so he finished his homework for the day; soon leaving him with plenty of time left for the homework for the next lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now. Hopefully I'll be able to post another chapter this week.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while since my last update, so I hope you didn't forget what the story was about. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts :-) Really appreciate them! DaniiLuvsBTR, KianaRia, BigTimeSweetheart, itsayejay, ishop67, hockeygrl99, Poseidon500, togetherwecanbealright.**

**And of course many thanks to Ireland Maslow for helping me out with the editing :-)**

* * *

><p>Kendall packed his bag once the bell had rang. School was over and he was about to meet Logan in front of the school so they could work on chemistry at Logan's house. Kendall wondered how Logan lived, and what his parents are like. In fact, he didn't know much about him. Last night, Logan had told him that he was an only child, and he knows Logan's a smart guy, but that's it.<p>

When Kendall finished packing his bag, he walked out of the classroom to go to his locker. Halfway there, he feels a hand on his shoulder, but before he could turn his head to see whose hand it was, he hears James speaking.

"Hey! Blegh! I'm so glad this day, finally, is over. Do they really need to torture us this much? It's not like I'm going to use all of this 'knowledge' once I finish high school." Kendall laughs.

"Aw, come on, it's not that bad, is it?"

"Speak for yourself. I've just been listening to Mr. Jenkins going on about World War II for like 1,5 hour. Why do I need to know what happened in the concentration camps? For example. It's bad enough what happened there, but why do I need to know what happened?" In the mean time, the two of them had arrived at their lockers, and took the stuff out of it which they would need that day. In Kendall's case, that meant he took out his chemistry book, as well as his biology book where he also had some homework for. In James' case, it meant he emptied his bag in his locker, without taking any of his books with him home. Kendall looked a bit shocked, and didn't quite know how to respond.

"I take it you just had history? Well, to answer your question: it's important to know what happened to the people who fought for their lives. People were seen as not worth living, and were sent to these camps which caused death for millions of people. And why? Just because they were Jewish, disabled, mentally ill, or homosexual. By knowing what happened to them, you'll get more respect. These people were sentenced to death just for living. By having respect for them, and thinking about them, you'll appreciate the freedom we're having nowadays."

'_Where did this come from?' _Kendall thought with a puzzled face. While taking notice of James' face, he saw probably the same expression on his friends face. "Ehm, sorry for the rambling, but well… it's important." Before James could respond to any of what Kendall just had said, they got accompanied by Carlos.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Carlos asks once he see the expressions on both James' and Kendall's faces.

"Oh, it's nothing." James says while looking at Kendall before returning his focus back on Carlos. "You're ready for checking up on that new girl?"

"You bet I am!" Carlos says enthusiastically with a big grin on his face. "So Kendall are you coming with us? Or did you arrange with Logan after all?"

"I've texted Logan, and we've arranged to meet each other in front of the school, so he's probably waiting there already." Kendall closed his locker and started to walk towards the exit of the school, followed by Carlos and James.

"You're sure you wouldn't rather hang out with us and the new girl?" James asks.

"I'm sure, I really need Logan's help to pass chemistry and to keep playing for the team." Kendall responds. "But I guess you guys can handle it pretty well without me, right?"

"Of course we can!" Carlos says. "By the way, speaking of Logan. Did you hear he got in trouble with Mrs. Johnson?" Kendall stops walking and looks at Carlos.

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"Kyle just told me in last period. Apparently, he didn't finish his homework, and had to leave the room to finish it."

"That doesn't sound like Logan at all. I only hope it's not because of me that he didn't got to finish his homework." Kendall says and pushed the door open to get into the fresh air. Once outside he immediately took notice of Logan, who was leaning against a wall.

"You know the guy for, what is it, a week and you already have a bad influence on him. Great job!" James joked while following Kendall to Logan.

"Ah shut up!" Kendall gave James a light and playful push. "Hey Logan!" Logan looks up from the ground and smiles.

"Hey"

"I don't think you've officially met, right?" Kendall asks, but without waiting for an answer he continues: "Logan, these two are my best friends, Carlos and James, who are going to make complete morons out of themselves in just a couple of hours."

"What? We're not going to do that, we're just going to ask the girl if she needs any help with unpacking or moving some heavy stuff. How can that be a bad thing?" Carlos asks with a confused face. "Nice to meet you by the way, Logan. I think you've been all Kendall has talked about the last week." Kendall laughed.

"Okay, shut up. I didn't talk that much about him. And James mentioned that the girl was smoking hot. Knowing you guys, you two will start a flirting competition, and that's when you'll make complete morons out of yourselves." Logan followed the interraction between the three friends and has to laugh.

"Pff, like there will be a competition. Have you seen this face?" James says while making his jazz fingers movement infront of his face.

"You might have the face, but I'm sure I'll be the one that makes her laugh out loud." Carlos responds in defense. Before this turned out into a whole discussion, Kendall decided it was time for Logan and himself to go. He saw Logan laughing at Carlos and James.

"Okay guys, enough. I think you won't know which of you two she'll like the most, unless you find out. All I can say about it, is that you two should be happy that Logan and I have other plans for today, otherwise you two would have no chance at all. Are you ready, Logan?"

"As if," James started, but he got stopped by Logan.

"Well guys, ehm… have fun! And good luck?" Logan looked at Carlos and James. "Bye." He looks at Kendall and then the two of them walk away towards the parking lot, leaving the other two behind.

* * *

><p>Once they reach Kendall's car Logan asks, "So how bad will Carlos and James be later on?" Kendall unlocked the car doors, and takes the driver seat.<p>

"They'll fight each other for the girl's attention, without taking notice of the girl. At some point she'll probably walk away, and they'll not notice it until it's too late." Logan smiles.

"Poor girl. You've got to go right at the next traffic light."

"Yeah, she is." Kendall turned on the radio since he didn't quite know what to talk about. Once he hears what song is playing on the radio station, he has to laugh. "Is this a coincidence or what?" Logan knows exactly what Kendall is talking about.

"It's probably just a playlist they use every day. Not really a way to keep listeners." Kendall starts to sing along, while Logan only hums along.

"_So young and full of running, all the way to the edge of desire. Steady my breathing, silently screaming. I have to have…"_

"At the end of this street, you have to turn left and almost immediately right and then we're at my street." Logan says, interrupting Kendall's singing.

"Okay," Kendall says and he looks around to see if he recognizes anything in this neighborhood. It's at the other end of the town, and he only recognizes it vaguely. It seems to be a good neighborhood. The rest of the drive was silent, until they reached Logan's house.

"And here it is, you can park the car on the driveway since my parents won't be home soon." Kendall followed Logan's instructions and parked his car on the driveway, and followed Logan to the front door.

* * *

><p>After Logan has taken two soda's from the kitchen, they went upstairs to Logan's room. When Kendall looked around, he sees it's nothing like his own room. The walls are painted in white and blue, but there are no posters covering them. It's very tidy, and everything in the room seem to have its own special place.<p>

"Wow, your room is tidy. How do you keep it that way?" Kendall asks with a smile on his face. "Whenever my room is like that, it only last for 2 days before it's messy again."

"It keeps my head clear. Whenever your surroundings are tidy, it's much calmer in your head. At least, in my case." Logan responds. "Plus, my parents like to keep the house clean and tidy, including my room."

"Maybe I should try it as well then. I can use some calmness in my head." Kendall shakes his head and starts to talk in an attempt to change the topic. "So, what are we going to do? Work on the practicum or are we discussing this test I took for you?" Logan doesn't quite know how to respond. He looks confused at Kendall. '_What can I do to help him?´ _It was clear to Logan that something is bothering Kendall, but Logan had no idea what it was. As Kendall had made pretty clear he doesn't want to talk about it by changing the topic back to chemistry, Logan decided to drop it for now.

"I was thinking we could first start with some basics you did wrong in the test. From there it would be easier to work on this practicum together." Logan says and bends over to take his folder out of his schoolbag. "Where is it." Logan mumbles when he flips through the pages in the folder before he comes to the pages he was looking for.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kendall says while he pulls his notebook out of his bag and sits down on a chair in the room. Logan glanced at Kendall before he sat down on the other chair in front of his desk.

"Okay, so let me see." He took the test out of the folder and looked at it to see where he should start. He made a whole plan for it, but somehow he forgot where he wanted to start.

"Right. You seem to understand the basic terms, but when it goes further than that you start to mix things up, or forget some details." Logan looked up from the piece of paper, to see if Kendall was listening. "For example with this question." Logan pointed at one of the questions on the paper. "You know there are seven diatomic elements, but you forget which ones there are. There's a pretty simple mnemonic to remember these diatomic elements, which is HBrONClIF. I wrote it down for you, so it would spare us some time." Kendall turned the page a bit so he had a better look on it.

"HBrONClIF? How come Mr. Walker never mentioned these mnemonics in his lessons? It would make it all a bit easier to remember and understand." Logan laughs.

"Eh Kendall? I'm sorry to tell you this, but he did mention them."

"He did?" Kendall asks unbelievably. "I really should try to pay more attention in class then."

"Yes, he did. And you should."

"But you can't blame me though. I mean, have you heard the man talk? It's so boring, you can easily fall asleep if you want to." Logan shakes his head.

"But if you try to keep your attention, you can hear he's giving some good tips every now and then."

"That might be true, but I rather hear them from you. You're much more fun to listen to." Logan smiles.

"You know, I don't mind helping you, but I do think you should try to pay some more attention in class as well."

* * *

><p>The two boys had gone through the test in two hours time, and both started to get hungry. When Logan hears Kendall's stomach growl, he notices that he's getting hungry himself as well.<p>

"Do you want to join me for some dinner? Or is your mom expecting you?" Logan asks.

"I want too, but I have to call my mom first." Kendall says while he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. He searches through his contact list until he founds the number he was looking for. The phone rings 3 times before Mrs. Knight picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom! I'm studying with Logan at his place, and I was wondering if I could stay for dinner? But only if you haven't cooked yet, though." Kendall blurts out, straight to the point, which causes Logan to laugh.

"Kendall? Two days in a row, that you're spending on your schoolwork? I think I like this Logan." Kendall was getting a light blush on his cheeks.

"Stop it mom!" Kendall says with a laugh. "But can I stay?"

"If it's okay with his parents then it's okay with me. I haven't started cooking yet, so it's no problem for me." Kendall looks at Logan.

"My mom thinks it's no problem as long as you're parents are okay with it."

"Well, they're not home, but I'm sure they won't have any problems with it. They won't be home for another couple of hours."

"Mom, Logan says his parents aren't home, but he's sure they won't have a problem with me being here."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then. Say hi to Logan from me. Bye."

"Bye mom." Kendall says and then he hung up.

"My mom says hi, and I can stay for dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>The next part will continue where I left it here. I hope I can update this story within the next 2 weeks.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your reviews/alerts/favorites: _jenizzleoffdachain, DaniiLuvsBTR, ishop67, Solarioun, bubzchoc, Hikari no Kasai, moonlightmaster22, Poseidon500, santiyonr91_. It means a lot to me, so keep them coming haha :P**

**Special thank you for _Ireland Maslow_ for checking this chapter on grammar and spelling mistakes!**

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>My mom said hi, and I can stay for dinner."<em>

Logan smiles. He and Kendall hadn't started on their work for the practicum yet, and he didn't want to eat by himself once again. It would be nice if Kendall stayed for dinner, so they could afterwards work on the practicum assignment together.

"Great." Logan says while getting out of the chair to go downstairs. Kendall followed Logan's example and stood up as well and followed Logan to the kitchen.

"My mom made a delicious lasagna last night, we can eat the leftovers. There is pretty much left." Logan suggested. "Or do you want me to make us something else?"

"No, the lasagna sounds good to me." Logan gets the lasagna out of the refrigerator, and puts it in the oven to heat it up. After that, he gets two soda's and hands one over to Kendall.

"Thanks." Kendall says while opening his can and taking a sip. There was an awkward silence. Neither Kendall nor Logan knew what they could talk about. They didn't knew each other that well, after all. Until Kendall remember something James had said earlier that day.

"Logan? James was telling me you got in trouble with Mrs. Johnson today. That doesn't sound like you at all? What happened? If I may ask." Kendall looked up to meet Logan's eyes.

"I hadn't finished my homework, and as you know, Mrs. Johnson doesn't tolerate that and sent me out of the classroom to finish it. " Logan explained.

"You didn't finish your homework? I'm so sorry. If you wouldn't be stuck with me you probably would have finished it, and you wouldn't be in any kind of trouble." Kendall apologized.

"It's not your fault. I had plenty of time left last night, but I didn't spend it on my homework, that's it. Nothing for you to be sorry for."

"But you got time to spend with your parents. I've got the impression that they're not home a lot, so of course you would spend any time you can with them. If you wouldn't be stuck with tutoring me, you could have done your homework properly after school."

"You're right, my parents aren't home early very often, but they were yesterday." Logan smiles when he remembers that his mom was even home earlier then he was himself. "And stop blaming yourself, please. It's not your fault. Even if I wouldn't be tutoring you yesterday, I still wouldn't have done any homework. My mom was home even before I was." Logan walks towards the oven to check up on the lasagna he was heating. Kendall was still feeling a bit guilty, but he decided to stop saying sorry, as Logan wouldn't accept his apologies anyway.

"Dinner is ready." Logan says while pulling two plates out of the cupboard above the sink. "Besides," Logan continues on the previous subject. "The only things that has happened is that I couldn't attend class, and therefore I got sent to the library to finish my homework and start on the homework for the next lesson. "

"So that's why you texted during class." Kendall stated.

"My phone accidently fell out of my bag, and therefore I saw your message, otherwise I wouldn't notice it until after classes. I never check my phone during school time." Logan explained while placing the filled plates on the dinner table.

"Ah, okay." Kendall says and he sits down.

"I hope it still tastes good," Logan says and he starts to eat.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Kendall helped Logan with cleaning the kitchen in silence. Not that there was much to clean. The radio was playing one of the songs James and Kendall recently had played during one of their jam sessions. While Kendall is cleaning the table, he silently sings a long with the song, before bursting out loud.<p>

"Today I don't feel like doin' anything. I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up my phone. So leave a message at the tone. Cuz' today I swear I'm not doing anything. Nothing at all." Once Logan had finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher, he turned around and leans against the sink. He starts to laugh, once Kendall makes an attempt to dance while cleaning the table. When Kendall hears the laughing he stops and turns around.

"You find that amusing, do you?" Kendall says while laughing. He throws the dish-towel towards Logan.

"Yes, actually I do." Logan says. He picks up the dish-towel and hangs it over the tap. "You sound really good, you know. Are you sure James is the only one who wants to have a career in music?"

I'm pretty sure of that. I like to make music with James, but that's it. I rather have a career in hockey, but thank you." Kendall smiles at Logan. "And what about you? What career do you got in mind for yourself? Although you sounded amazing yourself, yesterday in the car. I'm pretty sure you don't want to become a singer yourself either."

"A doctor. I want to become a doctor, just like my dad."

"A doctor? Really?"

"Yes, I want to help people. To take care of them. I want to have the feeling at the end of my life that I've done everything I can to help others. I want to make a difference in someone's life." Logan stopped talking when he saw the look on Kendall's face. "I started rambling, didn't I?" Logan asked.

"You kind of did, but I don't mind."

"I have this habit to start rambling when I'm excited." Logan explained. Kendall smiled.

"I already see you walking around in a hospital. I've got no doubt in you becoming a great doctor." Logan felt his cheeks redden and walks away from Kendall.

"Well, before then, we first have to finish high school. So, should we go upstairs again, and start on the practicum assignment?" Kendall raised his eyebrow before answering:

"Let's do that." And he follows the other boy to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Logan pulled the stencil, Mr. Walker has gave them during class, out of his binder. He read the instructions once more to decide what he and Kendall could do at the moment. After he read it, he passed the pieces of paper to Kendall so he could take a look at it as well.<p>

"So, I guess we should start with writing down some basic information about acids and bases?" Logan suggested after they had both read the assignment. Kendall nodded and took his chemistry book. He opened it at the chapter that was called Acids and Bases.

"Shall we start with writing down the definition of an acid and a base?" Kendall asked. While waiting for an answer, he opened his notebook on a fresh page.

"Sounds good to me. We have to make a report, so it might be handy to write it in a document on the computer. Will save us some time, as we don't have to copy it afterwards." Logan says while his computer is starting up.

"I didn't think of that." Kendall says and smiles. "I think we both could use our time differently."

"Indeed. So if you'll read the definition, I'll type it down, okay?"

"Okay." Kendall closed his notebook and put it in his schoolbag. Once the computer has loaded completely, Logan opened a fresh document in Word. He typed some basic information, such as the title of their assignment and their names down, before he looked at Kendall.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Ehm, so there are three theories known to describe acids and bases. The first one is the theory of Arrenhius. This theory is focused on the ionization. It says that when you dissolve an acid in water it'll produce hydrogen (H+). When you dissolve a base in water it'll produce hydroxide (OH-). A solution will become neutral, when you put an acid and a base together. The hydrogen and the hydroxide will react together, and form water. (H+ (aq) + OH- (aq) -/ H2O (l))." Kendall looked up from the book to see if Logan could follow him. Logan had no problem with writing the definitions down, as he knew them already. When Kendall stopped talking he looked up from the screen, to let him know he could continue.

"The second theory is the theory of Bronsted-Lowry. This theory adds something to the previous theory of Arrenhius." Kendall says. "An acid produces hydrogen ions in a solution, because it reacts with the water molecules, by giving them a proton. A base however, takes the proton and therefore forms hydroxide." Kendall stopped reading and looked confused. "Eh, Logan?"

"Yes, is there something you don't understand?" Logan asked.

"Actually, yes. I hate to bother you with it. I'm sorry you have to work with me at this assignment. Working with me is giving you even more work then when you would have to do it on your own." Before Kendall could continue, he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Kendall, look at me." Logan says softly. Kendall looked up and faced Logan. "Like I told you before, I don't mind working with you. I like to help people, remember? You really have to accept you don't know much about chemistry. We can't understand and be able to do everything. I might be better in schoolwork, but I'm a complete failure when it comes to artwork, or sports. While you're a great sportsman, and as far as I know you're a great musician as well. We can't be good at everything, no matter how bad we want it." Kendall turns his gaze away from Logan.

"You are right, but I still feel so. . . . eh, so dumb sometimes. And that won't help me with my hockey career either."

"You're not dumb. You know a lot more then you think, Kendall. And for those things you don't understand I'm willing to help. So what do you not understand?" Kendall returns his attention back to the book infront of him to look at the text he had just quoted a few minutes before. "Ehm, the part about the protons."

"A proton is a subatomic particle with a positive charge. Subatomic means that the particle, in this case the proton, is even smaller than an atom." While explaining Logan keeps his gaze on Kendall to see if he understands what Logan is trying to explain. "The number of protons in an atom determines the atomic number. When you look at the periodic table." Logan opens his chemistry book on the page with the periodic table to show Kendall where he's referring to.

"Here, you'll see that a hydrogen atom has the atomic number 1. This means that there's only one proton." Logan looks once more at Kendall. "Do you understand it so far?"

"Yes, I think I do." Kendall says and gives Logan a small smile.

"Good. Well, so let's go back to the Arrenhius and Bronsted-Lowry theory. Arrenhius says an acid gives hydrogen atoms when it's dissolved in water. Bronsted-Lowry says an acid is a proton donor, or when you say it differently, it gives a proton. We've just stated that a hydrogen only contains one proton. So if an acid dissolved in water provides a hydrogen atom, it provides a proton as well."

"Hmm, that makes sense. Thank you." Kendall says while writing a summary down in his notebook, so he could use this explanation later on when he would study for his midterms.

"You're welcome." Logan says with a smile on his face. He's happy he can help Kendall. Logan takes a glance at the clock to see it's running pretty late already. So once Kendall is done with writing the summary down, Logan speaks again. "I believe there's one more theory left. Am I right?" Kendall returns his gaze to the chemistry book infront of him.

"Yes, there is. The theory of Lewis."

"Right. I believe that theory is about giving and receiving electron pairs. Don't take it wrong, but I think I'll have to explain a bit more about that as well. And seeing that it's running pretty late already, I suggest we should continue this another time." Kendall looks at the clock himself once Logan mentions it's running pretty late.

"Wow, I didn't even notice it was getting that late already. I think you're right, I should get going."

"I didn't notice it myself either until I took a glance at the clock. I guess we were really into the assignment to notice it." Kendall was packing his stuff in his school bag.

"So I don't want to take even more of your time, but I was thinking maybe you should come over to my place on Saturday? We could work on the assignment first, and afterwards James and maybe Carlos will come over to have a little jam session. You've got a beautiful singing voice, so maybe you'll like to join us?" Logan looked unbelievably at Kendall. _'Did he just invite me over to join him and his friends at the weekend?'_ He thought.

"I would have to ask my parents, although I believe they're working this weekend anyway. But you're sure Carlos and James won't mind? I mean they barely know me. Even you barely know me." Logan says carefully.

"They don't mind. And you seem to be a cool guy and by hanging out with you more, apart from working on school stuff, I, eh, we actually might get to know you better. So what do you say?"

"Ehm, if you think they won't have a problem, then I guess I'll come." Logan smiled and walked towards the door. Kendall took his school bag and followed Logan down the stairs. Once they arrived there he took his jacket from the peg and checked if his keys were in his pocket.

"So. . . . . " Logan started before he got interrupted by the opening of the front door. He smiled when he saw it was his mother. "Hey mom!"

"Hey Logie-Bear!" Mrs. Mitchell says not noticing they were in company of someone else.

"Mooom!" Logan whined. He accepted his mom's little nickname for him whenever they were alone, but now they were in company of Kendall, he thought otherwise. Kendall chuckled by seeing the little scene in front of him. It seems that Logan gets embarrassed pretty fast. Mrs. Mitchell turned around once she had closed the front door, and she heard someone chuckling.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. I wasn't aware we had company." She smiled to Kendall and then looked expectantly to Logan.

"Mom, this is Kendall. Kendall, this is my mom." Logan says as a way of introduction.

"Kendall, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Mrs. Mitchell says. Kendall smiled and looked from Mrs. Mitchell to Logan.

"Oh, really? Nothing but good things, I hope. And nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Mitchell." Logan didn't feel comfortable at all and kept silent. "Although I would like to talk to you some more, I've to get going or my mom will get worried." Kendall says while he pulls on the jacket he was holding in his hands. "Logan, thank you for helping me out. I don't know how I would deal with all of this chemistry stuff without any of your help."

"No problem." Logan says and he opens the door for Kendall to get out.

"And Mrs. Mitchell, your lasagna was really delicious. Thank you." Kendall says politely to Mrs. Mitchell.

"Oh thank you, it was nothing special though." Kendall smiles when he notice how much Logan and his mom are alike, both Mitchells don't know how to take a compliment.

"Well, I should get going. Goodbye, Mrs. Mitchell and see you tomorrow Logan." Once Kendall was in his car, Logan and Mrs. Mitchell waved their goodbyes to Kendall before shutting the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of this chapter? Not too much chemistry? I want to keep it down a little, but since the chemistry is the connection between the two of them for now, I have to mention it.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**First of all: I'm sorry. It's been what? 2 or 3 months since my last update? I've got a lot on my mind, and didn't find any inspiration to write. I know a lot of you like to see Kendall and Logan together already, but that's not going to happen. I hope to see them a bit further in the next chapter though.**

**I really love sports, but ice hockey isn't one of them. It's not a big sport over here in the Netherlands, and therefore I don't know much about it. So sorry if I got it all wrong.**

* * *

><p>Kendall hears his phone buzz 3 times in his pocket, while he puts on his hockey uniform. He takes his jeans from the bench, and pulls out his cell phone, to see who's texting him. A smile appears on his face when he sees it's from Logan.<p>

The two of them had chemistry earlier today, and since it was Friday, they had to work on the project, which means practicum. To Kendall's surprise they went through the practical part of that day quite fast. They agreed to work it properly out later, so they just took notes which would help them with the final report. In the time they had left before the end of class, Kendall had convinced Logan to come to the game. At first Logan didn't want to, because he had no idea what he was watching, but it didn't take long before he changed his mind, and agreed to come. In return Kendall had explained Logan some of the basics of the sports. Just how there were 2 teams, each with 5 players and 1 goalkeeper, on the ice. When someone makes an offence, they will be send to the penalty box for a couple of minutes (depending on the type of offence). Logan was sincerely interested in what he had told him. Kendall liked the fact that he could teach Logan something as well, although it wasn't as important or difficult to understand as the chemistry stuff Logan was teaching him.

_'Good luck tonight! Remember to enjoy the sports, and forget about the rest. Just do what you love to do, that's the only thing that matters. - Logan'_

Kendall can't do anything other than smile even more. James notices the smile on his friend's face. "What are you so happy about? Sexting with Jo? You know that's not a good thing to do, let's say 15 minutes before a game, right?"

Kendall looked puzzled. "Eh, what? No! And I'm just happy, I've got the feeling it'll be a good game, that's all."

James raises one of his eyebrows. "Yeah, if you say so. Well come on, we've got to for the warming up."

"Yes, I'll be right there," Kendall replies while pushing on the reply button. He quickly types a reply to Logan, before he follows James and the rest of the team to the ice.

_'Thnx! :-) - K'_

* * *

><p>It's Friday night. Kendall and the rest of the hockey team are preparing themselves for the game in the locker room, while Logan finds himself a seat. He has spend his after school time by reading the rules of hockey on the internet, and watching some clips on YouTube. The last time he went to a hockey game, he had no idea what he was watching. He wanted this time to be different. Especially since Kendall asked him to come, and Logan had agreed to meet Kendall and his friends the next day. He didn't want to make a complete fool out of himself, by not knowing a single thing about hockey. Kendall had tried to explain him some basics during chemistry earlier that day, but what he told were really the basics.<p>

He still didn't know a lot about the sport, but he at least knew the basics. And for now that was fine with him. Logan never liked to not understand something. He like to learn new things, to expand his knowledge. So far, this only worked for random and academic subjects. Now he's tutoring Kendall things has changed. He likes to understand what Kendall likes so much about hockey.

A hard, shrill and unbelievably annoying tone is hearable in the hall. "I'm sorry," some voice says through the speakers. "Hello everyone! It's good to see that so much of you, has taken their time to come here to support our Polar Bears. Will Kendall Knight help the team to another victory tonight? Who knows? The game is about to begin. Ah I see the first players coming up on the ice."

_'Oh damn. I hope Kendall won't listen to the speaker. Don't these people understand, they're getting him under a lot of pressure?' _Logan thought while he watches the players coming onto the ice.

"For the Polar Bears are starting: Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, Allan Bonetti, Mark Harris, Brad Miller and of course Kendall Knight." The crowd is cheering when all of the Polar Bears are on the ice.

Logan immediately spots Kendall, even though he's wearing all of the protection attributes. While reading about hockey earlier that day, Logan had found out that, the hockey players are wearing quite a bit of protection on the ice. It was good to read that, as he doesn't want Kendall, or any of the other guys for that matter, to get seriously hurt. He knows his dad gets regularly patients in the hospital who just had played hockey, and got injured. He doesn't want that to happen to Kendall. Of course, most of the people who are visiting the hospital because of hockey related injuries aren't 'professional' players. Most of them just play for fun, with friends. Not caring to wear a full uniform, with all of the required protection material.

"And tonight the Polar Bears are competing against the Crookston Pirates. For them on the field are: Josh Erickson, Curtis Regan, Ryan Bittner, Zach Sanders, Mason Grimes and Connor Morgan." Logan watches the so called Pirates entering the ice. The crowd is still cheering, but it's obvious that they're less loud.

The players are skating around the ice to warm their muscles up. Logan hears the speaker mentioning a few facts about both teams, but he isn't really listening. He's focusing on Kendall, who by now is passing a puck between himself and two other players of the Polar Bears. Logan doesn't recognize them.

10 minutes later all the players who are starting on the bench, are off the ice. The referee is calling two players with him to the middle of the ice. Logan sees them discussing something, followed by shaking hands. Kendall and the other guy who is standing with the referee are looking into each other's eyes, before focusing on the puck. The referee whistles, drops the puck between the two players and the match has started.

The Polar Bears are playing good, however they haven't scored yet. The goalkeeper of the Pirates is pretty good. Logan has seen him block divers attempts, which seem pretty dangerous. After the first period it's still 0-0.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Guys, you're doing a good job out there, but with good we won't win the championship," coach Dante says to the team once they're in the locker room. "You've to try to make that goalkeeper confused. Pass the puck faster, and surprise him. We're too focused on our usual game plan, a plan which is obviously known by the Pirates."<p>

"The coach is right, guys!" Kendall says. "We need to come up with an alternative. Our usual play won't get us the game."

Every player in the room is looking at Kendall, waiting for him to come up with a backup plan. "So I was thinking, Allan, you're a great defender, but you've also got the ability to score. And James besides your ability to score, you're also good in defense." Kendall looks at coach Dante to see what he thinks of his plan so far, before he continues. "So, I was thinking, as the coach says we need to confuse them, maybe Allan can come up as the right wing, while James will fill in for Allan. We can play like this during the second period to see if it works. We might makes some goals already. If it isn't working, we change back to our original set up, and play like before. I believe this small change in positions could cause some confusion. What do you think?"

It's silent in the locker room, all eyes are set on coach Dante. "You know what? This might actually work. Allan, James... you're changing positions for the second period."

* * *

><p>Logan is watching the third period. Things seem to have changed on the field, he only doesn't know exactly what. He hears the people around him talking about a change in positions, although he doesn't really know what that means. Well he assumes there has been some changes in the positions of the players, but he doesn't know which player plays on which position. He only knows that Kendall is in the center position, and from what he has read on the internet and what he sees in front of him, he still plays in that position, and that's all Logan needs to know for now.<p>

The Polar Bears are leading with 2 against 1, and there's only four minutes on the clock. Logan notices that Kendall is focused, at least much more then he was during the last game Logan has watched. He's relieved that Kendall is more relaxed. It's better for his health and better for his play. So far he has scored one goal himself, and played a big role in the other one.

"Only one minute on the clock, and the Pirates are on fire. They look to be determined to equalize the score before the end of the match. Erickson shoots the puck to Mason... Mason immediately passes the puck over to Sanders... the puck finds its way back to Mason... Mason looks at Garcia and shoots the puck in the direction towards the right corner, but Garcia blocks the shot. With only a few seconds left the score is still 2-1 in favor of the Polar Bears. Garcia passes the puck towards Diamond... Diamond fastly passes the puck towards Bonetti, who by the way is doing a great job tonight at the right wing position. Who knew? The puck reaches Miller, who passes the puck to Knight. Will Knight score his second goal of the night? No, he seems to change his mind. He passes the puck back to Benetti, who shoots the puck right behind Regan. 3-1!"

The crowd gets loud. Logan can't help but grin. He's happy the Polar Bears, or actually that Kendall has won. He has won the game, and it seems like he was stronger than himself this match. He ignored all the pressure, and played the sports he loves so much. When he looks at the ice once more before he goes home, he meets Kendall's eyes. Kendall has a big smile on his face. Logan returns the smile and puts his thumbs up. Right after that he gets stuck between the people who are eager to leave the ice rink, so he has no other option then to follow them.

Once outside he doesn't see any familiar faces. Of course Kendall is still in the locker room, probably celebrating the victory.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Guys! That my friends, is what I call a great game. A game that can bring us the championships later this season," coach Dante says. "And Kendall, Kendall my boy. You acted like a fantastic captain tonight. I don't know what got into you, but keep it up. That was a great plan, and it totally worked. I think we should change the positions more often during the games, but we'll discuss that after the weekend during the next training. For now, I suggest you all take a shower, and go celebrate."<p>

After his speech coach Dante leaves the locker room.

"Whaah I can't believe it. Did I just make an official goal?" Allan asks in general. Although not really asking, it's more stating what happened.

"Yes, you did," James says with a big smile on his face. "You were on fire tonight. A goal and an important role in Kendall's goal. No wonder you've got yourself the title of Man of the Match!"

James turns his attention to Kendall. "I've to admit man, at first I thought: what the hell? What is he planning on! But it worked! It totally worked man! Like coach said: I don't know what exactly got into you, ah I don't care! We probably just got ourselves in the 2nd place at the ranking."

Kendall laughs. He remembers that the text Logan had send him, right before the game, had changed something in him. Like Logan had suggested, he enjoyed the game. He didn't worry about what others may think of him, or what people expected from him. It was just him and the puck there on the ice, and it felt relieving. Logan was right.

"I don't know what got into me either. The only thing I know is that I felt free tonight. And that improved my playing I guess."

"Well you better feel free, during every game from now on. Then we most certainly win the championships this year," Carlos says. "You're coming to the party later, right?"

"Of course he's coming!" Tyler says. "He missed out on the last one already, he can't miss too much!"

"Well Carlos, you've heard Tyler. I guess I'm coming along." Kendall grabbed his jeans from the bench, and pulled his phone out of his pocket to send Logan a text and ask him if he wants to come as well.

'_Damn! I really need to remember to feed the battery every night."_ Kendall thought once he notices that his battery had died.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know exactly when the next update will come. I hope soon, but I can't promise anything.<strong>


End file.
